Blinded By the Whitelighter
by Asha Dreamweaver
Summary: Gideon goes after the Halliwells. The Elders have decided that the Charmed One’s progeny is too powerful to live. Unfortunately he meets an unforeseen complication in the form of adult Wyatt, come back from the future to collect his wayward brother, Chr
1. Death Takes A Halliwell

BLINDED BY THE WHITELIGHTER BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: Gideon goes after the Halliwells. The Elders have decided that the Charmed One's progeny is too powerful to let live. Unfortunately he meets an unforeseen complication in the form of adult Wyatt, come back from the future to collect his wayward brother, Chris.

****

Author's Note: The first part of this story deals with the future and how and why Chris came back to 2004. Then it will jump to Chris, in 2004, with the Charmed Ones (starting just after 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father') and adult Wyatt coming back. I really can't give away any more of the plot than that.

This is my first Charmed fic and I decided to write this story because the character of Chris Perry Halliwell fascinates me, along with his past (or is it future?), and my interest in Charmed, which had waned a bit, jumped right back to obsessive level. And here's the finished product of much wondering, conspiracy theories and deliberations. Hope you enjoy!

**ps.** I apologise for the formatting but ff.net won't let me put in my little squiggle lines to seperate sections of text. If anyone has any ideas to get around this problem please tell me, it's driving me crazy!!

CHAPTER ONE: DEATH TAKES A HALLIWELL

__

San Francisco. 2019.

Piper took another gasping breath, choking on her own blood as it bubbled past her lips, staining skin pale with creeping death, a vibrant crimson red. "Leo!" she croaked, desperately seeking the help that would save her. She had been calling ever since they'd been attacked and no one had come. Her heart was doubly breaking because of her husband's abandonment. If only he had come, none of this would ever have happened. He could have saved them all…

__

Earlier that day.

"No, you are not getting streaks in your hair, young lady!" Piper heard Phoebe chastise her daughter, Prue as she came down the stairs. "You are nine years old. That is too young to be dying your hair!"

"But mom!" Prue whined, her light brown mop of hair swinging as she stomped her foot, "All my friends have already gotten it done."

"All your friends never had to deal with such things as demon goo, blood and parts to turn their newly blonde-streaked hair a fetching shade of green!" Phoebe muttered, "And you are supposed to be sick, not throwing a temper tantrum!"

"Geez mom, it's only a cold and besides, what better time to ask you? Oh hi, aunt Piper!" she squealed as Piper walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Piper greeted them, "Where's Paige, isn't she supposed to be here too?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Paige cried as she orbed in. "I am _so_ sorry I'm late you guys but the last class I had was a doozy!"

"You'd think Magic School students would have a bit more respect for the Charmed Ones," Prue said as she hugged her other aunt.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Paige said, ruffling her niece's hair and pulling off her black teaching robes. "Where's Wyatt and Chris?" she asked, looking around and not seeing either of her nephews.

Piper smiled at her as she bustled them into the kitchen for some coffee, or milk in Prue's case, "No, they decided to bail out. And they've both missed enough school days due to demons and such this year I decided they'd better go before I had a truancy officer banging on my door. After all, what am I going to say? Yeah, sorry officer, but my sons were too busy vanquishing demons to get an education?"

"You should send them to Magic School permanently, Piper, instead of just letting them have the occasional romp through my classroom," Paige said, "That way they wouldn't have to make excuses."

Piper rolled her eyes as she filled the kettle, "Yeah, and then when they wanted to live in this world, you know, the _real_ world according to the rules, they would be considered losers who never went to school! I already had a husband who has a death certificate since before I was born, I don't need two teenage boys let loose in Magic School on a permanent basis. They have enough tricks already, thank you very much!"

Phoebe giggled, "Let me guess, did my little nephews freak their mommy out again?"

Piper growled under her breath and threw a tea-towel at Phoebe, who ducked out of the way, "Do they ever do anything else?" she huffed out, "Wyatt decided why bother to pack his lunch by hand when you can just get the kitchen to do it for you! Floating oranges, orbing lunchboxes and half-awake Piper don't mix."

Paige laughed, "That's my little nephew! Be thankful he's not orbing home girlfriends yet!"

Prue scrunched up her nose in disgust at the very thought, "Eeugh! I am _so _not listening to this!" She grabbed her glass of milk and walked out of the room, "I'll be in the living room if you need me!"

Phoebe sighed, "The pre-teen years… now I regret being such a pain in the ass to Grams!"

Piper was about to answer when a scream erupted from the living room, the roar of flames sounding soon after. "Prue!" Phoebe called rushing into the room, closely followed by Piper and Paige. A hooded figure in black, their face indiscernible, loomed over little Prue, who had tried to set him on fire but failed. Like a fly, he swatted her aside as the sisters ran into the room.

"Your time is ended, Witches!" he hissed, throwing a fireball at Phoebe who levitated out of the way. Piper tried to freeze him and blow him up but her powers wouldn't work. He moved towards Prue again, throwing an knife, but Phoebe jumped into the way and the blade sliced through her abdomen instead.

Paige cried out in alarm and horror and Piper started calling out for Leo to get his ass down here and out of Elder-land. But he never came. Paige threw a table across the room, using her powers to pin the demon in place but he disappeared only to reappear behind Prue, grabbing her from where she was sobbing over her mother and using her as a shield.

Paige and Piper clasped hands and Paige tried her hand at a spell she'd seen in the Book of Shadows, "Demon who has travelled here,

I call upon you to disappear,

Elementals heed my call,

Rid this demon from these walls!" The spell didn't work and the two sisters were forced to separate as he threw a huge energy ball at them.

"Leo!" Piper screamed, "Phoebe's hurt, get your ass down here now!"

"How touching," the demon sneered, his cultured voice strangely familiar, "What a pity it is that he can't save you now. The Power of Three dies this day. And their progeny." He thrust the dagger that appeared in his hand through Prue's heart and the nine year old collapsed to the ground where he dropped her, dead. From her spot on the floor, Phoebe cried out in horror but was too weak to take the vengeance her heart desired.

A wave of his arm and Piper slammed into the wall behind her, crashing into the cabinet, and landing in a shower of wood and glass. Paige stepped forward, trying to orb behind him but he caught her and forced her to return to physical form, "I never did like half-breeds," he sneered as he held out his hand and Paige gasped, her own hands flying towards her chest. He squeezed her heart with his power and beneath the force of it, it gave way, killing her instantly.

Both Piper and Phoebe felt her die, felt their link break and the Power of Three broken. For Phoebe, the strain was almost too much, Paige's and Prue's pain, their deaths, her grief, Piper's anger, grief and fear, all of it weighed in on her, sending her into spasms of agony as her head felt like it was being rent in two.

Piper knew she was the last one standing, and that she might have a chance to save Phoebe if only she could defeat the demon. "Powers of earth, fire, wind and spirit soar,

Let their spirits live the lives they've lived before,

This demon has the Power of Three broken,

Let the wrath of the Halliwell line be awoken!" she sobbed out.

The demon staggered, bright swords of light piercing him from where Paige and Prue's ghosts were rising from their bodies. But he didn't die. Turning to Piper in fury, he snarled, "Not enough Witch. The Power of Three is dead! And soon enough, so will the entire Halliwell line!" Fear rang in Piper's heart, he wasn't going to stop with her sisters and niece, and not with herself, he was going after her sons. And that she couldn't allow.

She tried to blow him up again but he sent her flying up, smashing into the wall once more and pinning there while bending over the broken and bleeding Phoebe, he reached out and snapped her neck. Piper cried out and Paige and Prue's ghosts seem to recover from their after death shock, as they cried out for their sister and mother respectively.

Piper's very breath was snatched from her as some power constricted around her throat. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the newly risen ghost of Phoebe and those of Paige and Prue disappear in a sparkle of golden lights, called to the afterlife. The demon glared at her from beneath his cowl, "Hush now, little witch, you'll see them soon enough." She felt her bones snap, and she cried out for Leo. Again he didn't answer. Her cries cut off into gurgles as she was impaled on the large pieces of broken, jagged wood from the destroyed cabinet. "Wyatt… Chris…" she gasped out, calling for her children. The demon loomed over her, "Don't worry. They'll join you sooner than you'll ever dream." He disappeared, leaving Piper alone, her family dead around her, her absentee sort-of husband gone AWOL, her sons in danger and herself dying…

**Paragraph break**

Fourteen year old Chris Perry Halliwell, was in a good mood. His biology teacher was out sick, so that meant he had the last two periods free, and since they were his last classes, that meant getting to go home early. He'd done the whole 'na-na-ne-na-na' to Wyatt when he saw them in the halls, the Junior not pleased with his Freshman brother's taunting.

Strolling into the manor, he called out a greeting to his mother as he closed the door telekinetically. As far as he knew his aunts and cousin were supposed to be here today as well, some sort of witchy thing, so he was looking forward to a little fun.

"Mom?" he called out again when he got no answer. Orbing his bag to his room and stepping into the living room, he was met by a scene of utter horror.

The first thing he saw was the blood.

The floor was awash with it. The walls were splattered with it. Next, came the crumpled bodies and as recognition sunk in sluggishly, Chris's world shattered.

"Mom!" he cried, rushing over but knowing already that he was too late.

"Chris?" a familiar voice called him from the other side of the room.

Whipping around so quick he almost toppled, he was confronted by the final truth of all: - his mother's ghost, staring at him sadly. "Mom?"

"We never saw it coming." Piper said dazedly, "He was just there and he killed us all. Our powers wouldn't work." Her brown eyes locked onto her youngest son's, "He said he's coming after you and your brother. You can't be caught out like we were."

Chris was speechless, "There's no way to bring you back?" he asked, his voice tinged with hysteria.

Piper shook her head, "Already tried the whole 'wrath-of-the-Halliwell-line' thing. Considering I'm now dead, it obviously didn't work."

"Why didn't dad heal you? Why isn't he here?" Chris demanded, his initial numbness beginning to give way to anger as the facts hit home.

"We called and we called but he never came." Piper said angrily, "Elder or no Elder, Leo's getting his ass kicked next time I see him." Her head cocked to the side like she was hearing something he didn't, "I don't have much time. I love you Chris, always remember that. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to Wyatt so tell him I love him for me, will you?" she said, tears leaking down her face, "You two stick together now alright? That demon is going to come after you and I fully expect you both to kick its ass or else do me a favour and run. I don't want you joining me where I'm going for another seventy years or so, ok?"

A golden light surrounded her and she started to disappear, "Mom! Wait! Please!" Chris cried but to no avail.

"Goodbye Chris," he heard her say faintly before she was gone.

"Dad! Dad! Come quick! It's mom, she's hurt! DAD!" he yelled in vain for a few minutes before he realised that his father wasn't coming.

Chris was left standing there, alone, surrounded by death and destruction. His mother, his aunts Phoebe and Paige, his little cousin Prue… All gone.

And something inside of him snapped, a dam opened and San Francisco shook.

**Paragraph break**

****

Sixteen year old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was bored senseless. He didn't like Shakespeare on the best of days and today was most definitely not the best of days. His day had sucked, he had a pile of homework, his teacher was a dragon and to top it all off, his brother had gotten to go home early. Life was wonderful.

However, he was jolted out of boredom induced haze when the crackle and boom of thunder and lightning sounded without warning. Looking out the window like many others, Wyatt's jaw dropped. Where once had been a typically bright and sunny San Franciscan afternoon, now the sky was dark and rapidly growing darker, black clouds rolled across the sky and huge, jagged bolts of lightning were going wild. The wind was beginning to pick up to a howl, and the new-falling rain was growing heavier by the second. Now Wyatt was not a meteorologist but a storm, or more like a hurricane, like this did not just appear out of thin air.

Which meant going for the other option and the one he'd been dreading since he first realised something was up.

Something magical was happening. Something very bad.

As the windows clattered, he gathered up his bag and snuck out, entering the nearest restroom and orbing from behind a stall door to the manor.

And was nearly blown away for his efforts.

With a lot of shock, he realised that he'd orbed right into the centre of things. Whatever was going on, it had begun in his home.

Putting up his force-field, he gingerly waded into the magical mess. He was stunned to find Chris, - his little brother Chris, Chris who was generally not prone to magical temper tantrums, - on his knees on the floor of the living room, surrounded by a veritable wall of power which was fuelling the storm that was currently shaking all of the city to its foundations.

Once he'd gotten over that, he had to deal with an even worse shock; the bodies were recognisable even seen through the swirls and eddies of magic surrounding his baby brother. He staggered back in horror, and instantly understood the situation regarding Chris, his little brother had always been more emotionally volatile when provoked.

Most of his family were dead. Had been slaughtered. And he knew who had done it. He now bitterly regretted not killing him when he had the chance, but he'd remedy that the next chance he got. But first things first, Chris didn't understand the subtleties surrounding power and those who held it, he'd been brought up with and fed the whole Good Vs. Evil nonsense. Wyatt would have to fix that but now, he had to calm Chris down before he destroyed the city.

Trying to force his way through to his sobbing brother, he reached out with his power, reached Up There and yanked down the nearest Elder he could find.

"Get off your pacifist butts and start cleaning up this mess before irreparable damage is done!" Wyatt snapped, "The Charmed Ones have died and you didn't even notice! Wake up and get my father down here!"

Turning to Chris, he was surprised to see watery green eyes staring at the befuddled Elder with a strangely intent look. The Elder barely missed the gust of fire that flared to life where he had stood. "You never came!" Chris snarled as he advanced, fully ready to fry the Elder to a crisp, "They called for you and you _never came_!"

"Get out of here!" Wyatt yelled as he moved to intercept the furious younger Halliwell and the Elder disappeared in a shower of blue and white light.

Chris's fury doubled and the weather mirrored its turn, the earth beginning to shake under their feet. Chris was lost in the power, lost in grief and unable to bring himself back alone before he had left San Francisco in ruins. Leo would only incite him to murder, there was nobody else and so Wyatt would have to postpone revenge until he had gotten things back under control.

He hoped.

**Paragraph break**

****

"Chris!" Wyatt called, "It's me, Wyatt. Listen you've got to stop this! You're going to bring the city down around us!"

"They're _dead_!" Chris shouted, "How can you stand there and tell me to stop it! They're murderer got away! Dad could have healed them but he couldn't be bothered to show up! I'm bringing them back!"

Oh boy, this wasn't good, Wyatt thought. "Killing a few million people is not going to help matters, you can't bring them back. It's not possible. You need to calm down, rein in your powers and stop this before it's too late!"

"Why?" Chris said, dispassionately looking out the window and watching the results of his pain, "Mom said their killer is coming after us too. I'm only taking the fight to him."

"You can't!" Wyatt exclaimed, "You are in over your head here! You have no idea who it was or how to kill them! Mom is dead. Our aunts and cousin are dead as well. Don't make me lose you too." Wyatt said with heartfelt emotion. Gideon was not going to get his little brother too. He moved closer to him, "Listen I know what you're feeling. You're hurting, you're angry, you want to make the pain go away but this is not going to do it. This is not the way Chris."

Chris paused, seeming to consider his words and Wyatt was relieved to see the manic glint disappear but it was quickly replaced with a coldness that frightened. "You're right Wyatt. Thank you." he said without infliction, "This should be done right. I'll only get to do it once after all." He turned, heading for the stairs to the attic while Wyatt tried to process exactly what had happened there.

Chris had made it to the upstairs landing when Wyatt orbed in in front of him. "Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, "I've heard aunt Paige talk of mom the mercenary but you are not going trying it out!"

"It's justice Wyatt." Chris said, trying to get past but Wyatt kept blocking him.

"It's suicide! And I can't let you do it!"

Chris's eyes were like green chips of ice, "I'm sorry to hear that. Now get out of my way!" he said, casually sending Wyatt flying with telekinesis.

Wyatt landed uncomfortably against the wall, and belatedly realised that he wasn't adequately equipped to talk anybody down when he had his mind set on revenge himself. If a fight was what Chris wanted, he was damn well going to get one. He didn't dare start a magical fight, that on top of what Chris was already powering, and which the Elders hadn't seemed to be able to reverse yet, would not be the greatest of ideas. Halliwell magic tended to backfire when used between members of the family. The last thing he needed was a power outage just in time to let Gideon kill them all.

Taking a deep breath, he shimmered in behind Chris, a power no one but he knew he had acquired over the years, and grabbed the eerily determined fourteen year old from behind. Chris immediately tried to send him flying, then tried to orb out when that failed, but Wyatt wasn't feared by the demon community for nothing. A well-placed surge of power passed through his brother and Chris stopped struggling and fell limply into Wyatt's arms.

It wasn't the nicest thing to do and there were sure to be words between them later but he couldn't let Chris go after Gideon. He had no doubt that the kid would have found him, but whether he would have been able to recover from the shock in time to stop Gideon from killing him first was doubtful. He just couldn't take the chance. Orbing Chris to his bedroom, he laid him gently down on the bed, gratified to see that the raging storm was finally calming as it powered down. Now it was time for damage control.

From downstairs, he heard the sound of an agonised cry.

It seemed that his father had come after all.

**Paragraph break**

Wyatt orbed downstairs to find his father clutching his mother's body, rocking back and forth, sobbing her name. "So you finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Wyatt demanded angrily.

Leo turned bleary eyes to his son, "How did this happen?" he asked brokenly, lost in despair. Wyatt felt no sympathy for him.

"You didn't come when they called," he answered cruelly, "They died with no one to heal them. Chris said he called you too. Believe me, it wasn't from lack of trying that you didn't hear them. What's the matter, couldn't be bothered to leave Elder-land?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, "Chris? Why didn't _he_ heal them?!" he roared, "If he was here why didn't he stop it?!"

"Don't you dare blame this on him!" Wyatt snapped in anger, "By the time he came home, they were dead. And he can't heal anyway, _somebody_ never took the time to teach him."

"It's not my fault he's useless," Leo growled, "Nothing but an ill-timed mistake!"

"So it's his fault then?!" Wyatt snarled, "Where the hell were you when mom called you? Where were you when they died? Where were you when Chris called you? Where were you when he lost control and nearly exposed magic? Where were you during any of it?! Oh wait, I forgot, your family obviously isn't as important as the rest of the world! They're dead because of you!"

Leo said stiffly, "I'm an Elder." He looked at Piper and his face crumpled, "I can't stay here," he whispered. He didn't even look at his son, "I'm not coming back down again Wyatt. Not for anything."

Wyatt couldn't believe him. No apology? No explanation? Did he even give a damn about them, he wondered. "Fine," he said somewhat wearily, "What an unusual change that will be!" he said sarcastically, "If that's how you feel, I don't want to see you again ever."

Leo made to orb out, brushing Piper's hair off her bloodied face as he did, but Wyatt's words made him pause, "And from now on I don't have a father. You never were much of one anyway. Stay out of my way, Elder, or I'll go through you if I have to. Next time we meet, it won't be on such friendly terms as these." Wyatt waved his hand, and sent his father straight back up to Elder-land.

He had fond memories of his father when he had been a child, but after the Titans, Leo had changed, didn't seem to care anymore. He'd watched his mother make excuse after excuse for him and his apathetic attitude towards his sons, but his mom was dead now.

And every scrap of protection she'd offered his errant father was gone now too.

**Paragraph break**

****

Orbing some candles into a circle, he chanted, "Hear these words, hear my cry,  
spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

In a swirl of golden lights, his aunt Prue appeared. Her eyes were sad as she looked at Wyatt. Of course, she'd have felt it when her sisters joined her. "Oh my God, Wyatt, are you ok?!" she said in concern, stepping out of the circle, and resuming corporeal form for the moment. She hugged him tenderly, and he allowed himself to wallow in the comfort for a minute or two before he broke away.

"Hi, aunt Prue," he greeted her, blinking back his tears, "I need a favour."

"Anything for my nephew," she said lovingly, her long black hair swirling as she looked around the familiar attic.

"I need to vanquish the person who killed my mother," he said, getting straight to the point, "Chris got home ahead of me, and found them first. He lost control over his powers and I had to knock him out. I need you to watch over him for me while I go kill the murderer's sorry ass."

Prue just looked at him for a moment, "I remember Piper calling me to show you two off when you were both babies. We'd hoped that this would never happen. But you're on your own again sweetie. Where's Leo though? You shouldn't have to have this weight on your shoulders. My mom's killer didn't get vanquished until I was nearly thirty. I know you're angry but I don't want you to get hurt."

Wyatt's lips compressed into a thin line, the warm feeling his aunt's mothering invoked in him smothered by the raging fires of anger he felt whenever he thought of his father, "Leo, in all his Elder-ness, has decided he has no sons anymore."

Prue's temper flared, "I promise to promptly tear him to pieces when I see him," she said heatedly, "No one walks out on my nephews. And of course I'll babysit Chris. But you be careful now, do you hear me? There's enough Halliwells in the afterlife for a long long while."

"Don't use that word around Chris, he'll probably try and turn you into something slimy," Wyatt said with a small touch of humour, "And don't worry about me, I've seen the demon before. I know I can take him. He'll wish he'd never been born before I'm through with him." He looked at his watch, "I've gotta go, this will have to be reported to the police and I can't let too much time go by before it does."

Prue nodded, "Go. I'll keep an eye on things. Should I call Darryl?"

"And give him a heart-attack when he hears a ghost calling him?" Wyatt said, "No, if you have to, use a spell and use my voice to do it. He can deal with things. See ya later, aunt Prue."

"Be careful!" she called as he orbed out.

**Paragraph break**

****

Gideon was congratulating himself on a job well done when he heard an icy voice behind him. "You just had to do it, didn't you?"

He whirled around, staggering back as he saw his worst nightmare lurking in the corner. Wyatt Halliwell, looking less than pleased, in his quarters at Magic School. "Did you think I wouldn't know it was you?" Wyatt said as he advanced, "Did you think I wouldn't come for you?"

"I'm an Elder. You can't kill me." Gideon said with certainty. "You have Whitelighter blood, you can't wield a Darklighter's crossbow."

"Who ever said I'd need one?" Wyatt sneered, "I thought you were the one who said that 'I had too much power for this world'? How would you know even the slightest bit of what I'm capable of?"

Gideon tried to orb out but crashed back into corporeal form, gasping for breath, as Wyatt's fist clenched, choking the life out of him. "You may think you're an invincible Elder Gideon, but the Titans killed just enough of you to show how it could be done." Gideon could only croak in reply. Orbing them both out, Wyatt orbed them to where no one would think of looking for them; a desolate mountaintop.

Gideon fell to the ground, frightened for his life, and tried to orb out again but failed. Wyatt looked at him, bored, "I would think that you would have figured out that I can stop you from doing that by now. You're no match for me Gideon."

Gideon staggered to his feet, "It was enough for the Charmed Ones!" he shouted, now having nothing to lose.

That didn't help matters in the slightest. "I'm not Charmed," Wyatt said calmly, "I'm Twice-Blessed, the culmination of the Halliwell line. In the grand scheme of things, You. Are. Nothing. I hope you rot for all time in the fires of hell for what you did to my family!" Wyatt growled, a massive fireball forming in his hand.

The last thing Gideon ever felt was unparalleled fear before agonising pain swept over him and he fell to the eternal flames of castigation.

**Paragraph break**

****

Leo orbed in the minute he felt his mentor die and was shocked to the core when he saw his eldest son staring down in the dark recesses of the volcano he'd thrown Gideon's remains into. "Wyatt!" he shouted, "What have you done!"

"Performed a bit of long overdue bit of justice." Wyatt said coldly, "I thought I had made myself clear earlier that I didn't want to see you again?"

Leo's head kept snapping between Wyatt and the volcano, "You-you killed an Elder!"

"Head still in the clouds Leo?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Leo all but shrieked.

Wyatt flung his father into the air, holding him there with his power, "Started a new world order. Now listen up and listen good, it's time for a change around here and I'm going to bring it. If any one of you come near me or my family again, I will kill them. So stay the hell out of my way unless you want to be blown into a million pieces. And don't forget to pass on the message Leo. I won't be repeating it if any Elders come calling."

**Paragraph break**

****

Vengeance didn't feel as good as he thought it would. Gideon had been the bane of his existence, an object of hate, for so long that finally getting rid of him only brought a sense of relief. No more would he dog his steps, with all his 'for the greater good' propaganda. He still remembered the day Chris was born, the day his own world fell apart and he realised that it was every man, woman, witch, demon and magical creature for themselves.

He still remembered…

He'd been scared, he remembered, demons had tried to kill him and his mommy was gone and so were his aunts he didn't know what to do. Then he'd heard his daddy's voice calling him, "Wyatt? Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy…" and had orbed to him.

But it hadn't been his daddy.

Five crystals had orbed around him and scared, he's put up his force-field. But it had only ended up trapping him. Terrified, wanting to cry, he looked around for his daddy but out of the shadows came daddy's friend, Gideon, the mean man who was always glaring at him.

"Hello, so sorry to have to lure you like this." he said in daddy's voice and Wyatt just knew something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

Gideon hadn't been able to break down his force-field. Oh, he'd tried. But Wyatt eventually managed to escape the trap and orb back home to his real daddy.

He'd lost all faith in the whole good vs. evil idea that the rest of his family believed in. He knew better. Being amoral was so much better than squabbling over an antiquated belief. His family had never really noticed his persuasion but then again, he'd never wanted to harm them. He loved them and Gideon had stolen them from him, one by one. First, his father, promoted to Elder, 'persuaded' by Gideon to give up his family 'for the greater good'. Then he had to kill his mother, aunts and cousin. And he suspected that he was the reason behind his two uncles mysterious unsolved deaths as well.

The only ones left to him now were Chris and his grandfather. And his grandfather had always been closer to Chris, because as a baby Wyatt's force field had always gone up around him. No one, not even Wyatt himself, knew why, but due to it both sides had kept their distance.

It was time for a change, he'd said to his father. And so it was. The Elders had outlived their use by a few centuries and there was no Source. Everything was ripe for the taking.

By the time he was through with them, the world would know better than to cross Wyatt Halliwell.

**Paragraph break**

****

Wyatt entered the manor wearily. Prue heard the door and stuck her head down from the upstairs landing. "I called Darryl," she said quietly, as she came down. "He's in the sunroom. He's pretty shaken up but he can give you another hour to sort everything out before he has to call it in. I called dad too, he's upset but he's on his way. I would have gotten someone to magic him over but I'm dead and there's no one to orb him over so he's driving."

Wyatt gave her a small smile, "Thanks for everything aunt Prue," he said gratefully.

She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "No thanks needed, kiddo. But I've only got another couple of hours left at most before I gotta go back."

He nodded, longish blond hair swaying, "I know. Has Chris woken up yet?"

Prue's eyes were suddenly looking past him, and she was fidgeting. "Aunt Prue?" he asked suspiciously, "What have you done?"

"Well, I thought it would be best not to chance a repeat of his…. outburst, earlier," she said guiltily, "So I kinda slipped him a potion?"

Tiredly, he rubbed a hand over his forehead, "How long?"

"Oh! It shouldn't last for very long," she assured him, "Besides a bit of healing will snap him right awake. No offence Wyatt, but with me dead and all, my powers came to a screeching halt over twenty years ago. I didn't want to have to deal with astral-projecting Chris's running around."

They both heard a familiar jingle resound through the room. And Prue's face creased in sadness, "They're calling me back. I've got to go." She embraced her nephew again, "You're going to be just fine. Take care of yourself and your little brother now, ok? Trust me, you don't want Piper coming back here just to kick your asses! Be careful, ok? Remember, I don't want to see any nephews coming to visit me until you're all old and wrinkly!"

"Goodbye, aunt Prue," he said as she disappeared in a swirl of golden lights.

**Paragraph break**

****

Wyatt entered Chris's bedroom with a heavy heart. His little brother was curled up on the bed, dark brown hair fanning over the pillow. It was hard to believe their family was down to them two now. The last generation of Halliwell witches.

"Take care of yourself and your little brother now, ok? " Prue had told him. And that was what he planned on doing. He'd been doing it since Chris was born, when his mother would call out for him to erect his force field around him and his little brother whenever a demon attacked, and he had no intention of stopping now.

Chris was strong, stronger by far than most witches, even the Charmed Ones he'd been born from, but he still wasn't as strong as Wyatt. Wyatt had some doubts he'd ever be, even Chris's tall, gangly build contrasted with Wyatt's taller, heavier frame. Chris wouldn't understand Wyatt's plans either. He would have to introduce him to that carefully to avoid scaring him off. Chris, like their mother, had a nasty temper once riled, and nothing did it faster than family.

Still, it was time to soothe his baby brother's grief, and his own, before something regrettable was done. Never let it be said that Halliwells weren't impressive in their fury. No one could throw a better tantrum.

Reaching out to tousle the dark hair, he placed his hand on Chris's forehead and watched the familiar golden glow surround his hand, seeping into Chris, who stirred with fading slumber. "Wyatt?" he mumbled sleepily before his eyes widened and he tried to bolt upright. Wyatt's hand on his chest sent him crashing right back down onto his back.

"Oh no you don't," he admonished, "I think San Francisco has had about all of Hurricane Chris that it can take."

Judging by the familiar light in his eyes, which was both their mother's and Chris's signal for 'kill pussycat, kill!', the storm wasn't over yet.

Letting go of the tight control he'd kept over his own emotions since the… incident, Wyatt wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulders and talked straight into his ear, ignoring Chris's angered squirming against the tight hold. "She's gone Chris, they're all gone." He took a deep breath, "I killed the one who did it. There's no need to rip the city apart to find his corpse. Mom wouldn't have wanted this. Remember after lil' Prue's dad died? Aunt Phoebe went ballistic, decided to go on a demon hunting spree?" At Chris's subdued nod, he continued. "Remember what mom said? That it wasn't worth it to kill yourself avenging the dead? That it was better to move on and remember them as they were, instead of as the reason why blood was on her hands? Justice has already been served. Now it's time to move on."

As tears welled up in his own eyes, he was vaguely aware of Chris's façade of composure breaking and clutching each other tightly, the brothers each gave in to their grief.

Oooo0000000

They stayed there for a while, until Wyatt orbed them over to Darryl's, taking him up on his offer of a room until the crime scene investigators had done their job.

**Paragraph break**

****

Victor Bennet arrived three days later, rushing home from his Bahaman cruise, face wan and eyes red and puffy but no one mentioned it to him. Chris was cheered up to see his grandpa, who swept him up into a hug, a hacking cough marring the moment. Victor had been diagnosed with a form of lung cancer a few years back, a result of too much cigars, and though it was in remission, he still was prone to chest infections and coughs as a result of weakened smoker's lungs.

"Wyatt," Victor acknowledged him with the usual nod.

"Victor," Wyatt greeted him just as casually. Their family had pretty much been forced to respect that they kept their space around each other. Victor had too many memories of Wyatt's birth, his own demon bride and consequent stab wound to be comfortable around his eldest grandchild. "You're just in time, the funeral's tomorrow."

Victor's eyes closed for a moment, "I know. So how are you two holding up?"

"Besides causing a freak hurricane, we're surviving," Chris said quietly.

One of Victor's eyebrows rose up, "Hurricane?"

Chris waved his arm in dismissal, "Long story."

Pretty much used to the fact that he would never understand anything about his children and grandchildren's magical lives, he let it go. Leaving his bags by the door, he eyed the two witches, "Did you get by the police ok?" he asked, not wanting his grandchildren to end up having to explain the unexplainable to the SFPD.

"Darryl took care of it," Chris said with no small touch of bitterness, "It looks like just another freak murder in the Halliwell family."

Wyatt eyed him for a moment, then casually asked, "Chris, would you orb Victor's bags to the guest room and get the kettle going? He looks like he could use a decent shot of caffeine."

Chris just shrugged, "Sure." he agreed, grabbing the bags and disappearing in a swirl of blue and white lights.

Wyatt shot his grandfather a significant look, and nodded his head towards the living room, "Would you talk with me a minute?" he requested.

Victor acquiesced, following him in to the room. "Are you going to tell me how you got around social services, young man?" he said, asking a question that had been on his mind. "I wasn't aware they let sixteen and fourteen year old kids run loose in this city."

"They don't," Wyatt replied, "That's part of what I wanted you here for. I have some pressing appointments Up There, what with the whole Excalibur thing and now that mom's not the Lady of the Lake anymore, it's not going to wait for long. I was wondering if you could take care of Chris while I'm doing that. Once I'm eighteen, we're covered but until then, social services are not people who are going to understand demon attacks on teenagers."

Victor digested that mouthful, and then nodded, "Of course I'll do it. But where the hell are you going to say you're going? I don't think saying That Big Place In the Sky is going to work."

"That's what's magic's for, Victor. Now listen, don't mention anything to Chris yet, ok? I'll tell him myself."

"Fine," Victor's expression changed, "This is going to mean dealing with demons, right?"

"Chris can vanquish most of them and I'll be only an orb away. Don't fret about it. I'll make sure the word's out that the Halliwells are off limits. Now we'd better get back to the kitchen before Chris sends out a search party."

He pretended not to hear Victor's mutter, "What about the lone Bennet?"

**Paragraph break**

****

The funeral was a miserable affair for the Halliwell boys. Plenty of their mom's, aunts' and cousin's friends were there, but there were really only Darryl and his family and Victor who actually knew the real story behind their deaths.

Not only had they to deal with the grief of their loved ones' burial but Chris and Wyatt had had to set wards around the graveyard to ward off any demons that would try and take advantage of the opportunity by attacking.

They decided to bury them next to Prue, deciding that it was only fitting that the four Charmed sisters be together in death as they had never been in life. Written over the mausoleum was the inscription, 'Charmed Forever, Blessed Be, May your souls rest in peace for eternity.' It was the closest they could come to their rightful title, the Charmed Ones, or in little Prue's case, the power from which she had been born, as they dared put in a public place.

More people would remember Piper as the owner of the successful club P3 and Phoebe would always be 'Ask Phoebe', California's hottest advice columnist, whilst Paige's death had struck a blow to Magic School who had just lost their deputy headmistress. But this inscription would help those who could understand that first and foremost, they were witches.

And after it was over, came another parting, nearly as bitter. Wyatt had to go. Wyatt had to be trained to wield Excalibur. He'd told Chris the night Victor came and Chris still hated it as much now as he did then.

Enfolding each other in a big hug while Victor turned his back to give them the illusion of privacy and to make sure no one saw the orb Wyatt was about to do. "You take care of yourself, you hear me?" Wyatt said, "Aunt Prue has threatened me with imminent death if either of us gets so much as a scratch."

Chris mustered a weak smile, "Yeah, you wouldn't want her haunting you. I remember mom telling us about the time she turned into a bitch, literally and that dad thought she'd have been a Doberman."

"Remember I'm just an orb away and so are you for that matter."

"You'd better visit often or I'm gong to come up and help you terrorise the Elders. God knows they need to get their heads in the clouds more often. They sound like they're either asleep or on drugs most of the time."

"That they do. I've gotta go now. See ya round Chris, take care." Wyatt said as he orbed out, leaving Chris and Victor to home to the grisly task of packing away Piper's things.

**Paragraph break**

****

Five months later, Wyatt was ready to make his own bid for power. Chris might believe he was up with the Elders but he had been spending his time researching arcane spells and rituals, all to help with his plans for the future.

First port of call was to whip some demons into shape, then he could start moving on to bigger things…

**Paragraph break**

****

Wyatt, due to his superior powers, quickly convinced the underworld that they would have two choices and two choices only. Serve him or die. Now, demons might be evil but they are not generally known for their steadfast loyalty to the cause. Knowing all too well that Wyatt had the power to annihilate them if he chose, they decided to follow him as their new Source.

The power he gained personally was inconsequential but by uniting the underworld once more, he now had the power and clout to push forward with his true goals: to expose magic to the wider world and restore magic wielders to their proper place at the top of the food chain instead of skulking in the shadows, to unite all magical creatures under him and to take down the Elders before they struck against him once more.

Taken completely by surprise, the world wasn't ready for Wyatt's coming. Killing the Tribunal and taking over the Cleaners, he held the power to erase memories and events from the mortals. And against him and his followers, those without magic never stood a chance, not even in their wildest dreams.

Wyatt took over the underworld and surely but slowly all of good magic as well. To the confusion of all, he was a Halliwell witch, the son of a Charmed One, the most powerful good witches to exist. His line was renowned for being the doom of any demons that faced them. And yet, he seemed to care neither for good nor evil, preferring to be neutral and amoral once he was in charge.

He was ruthless in his methods, killing any who opposed him. San Francisco fell first but with his swarm of demons, he's gained a good deal of control over everything and everywhere else as well within a very short space of time.

As to be expected, those without magic panicked, rapidly trying to bring back the witch trials and witches were openly attacked and were quickly forced to throw the 'harm none, do as you will' laws of Wicca out of the window as they were forced to defend themselves. The name Halliwell was feared and no matter how many stood against him, they couldn't win.

And so he came, he divided and he conquered, one place at a time.

The world had a new leader.

Who better than the man who as a baby had been foretold as the next King Arthur?

**Paragraph break**

When Chris had first heard of his brother's activities, he didn't believe a word of them. He was rapidly disabused of that notion. TV, radio, newspapers… not a one didn't have the shocking exposure of magic covered and the hysterical edge of rampant paranoia and fear.

It wasn't long before he learned that having the name Halliwell in San Francisco wasn't the best way to stay safe. Unable to do anything, not knowing what his brother was up to or what the Elders were planning on doing, he kept his silence and decided on a policy of non-interference until _somebody_ explained what the hell was going on and why the world was going to hell.

Depending on who you encountered, Wyatt was either a revolutionary genius or a tyrannical dictator. And once magic was exposed, life became a whole lot more hazardous for anyone who had it, even if they had no powers and only followed Wicca as a hobby. The fearful fanatics weren't known for seeing the difference. Their creed was; burn the witch, search, kill and destroy all magic. Chris suddenly had a much deeper sympathy for his ancestor Melinda Warren, burned at the stake.

As governments collapsed, schools shut down, people holing themselves away. As he really didn't want to get burned at the stake, and his grandpa was freaking out, saying that his life was even worse now than when he had married a demon. All they could do was ward the manor, sit tight and wait for the world to stop shaking.

Maybe then they could find out what on earth was going on.

They hoped.

**Paragraph break**

****

__

San Francisco, 2021.

Hearing a knock on the door, and judging by the fact that they had gotten past the wards, Chris, now sixteen, answered the door, figuring it was probably Darryl, either coming with or looking for information.

Swinging it open, his jaw fell to the ground as he looked at the figure smirking at his discomposure.

"Hello, little brother, miss me?"

**oooooooooo**

****

****

A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? All feedback is welcome, though flames will be used to feed Wyatt's fireballs…

By the way little Prue's power was one Phoebe had in her past life with Antoine, the ability to throw fire.

Please review!!


	2. Morality Bites

BLINDED BY THE WHITELIGHTER BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: Gideon goes after the Halliwells. The Elders have decided that the Charmed One's progeny is too powerful to let live. Unfortunately he meets an unforeseen complication in the form of adult Wyatt, come back from the future to collect his wayward brother, Chris.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! And some of you have said the summary confused so obviously my little warning in the author's notes of the last chapter wasn't clear enough. The first couple of chapters deal with Chris and Wyatt's relationship in the future, aka; why Wyatt turned, world takeover, Chris deciding to go against his brother, Wyatt's reactions, Chris gets an education in just what his brother is capable of and the grand escape to the past courtesy of Bianca. After that, we skip back to just after the 'Courtship of Wyatt's Father' where Gideon decides to eliminate the Halliwells, Leo finds out the big secret, future Wyatt shows up ready to drag his wayward little brother's butt home, demon attacks, trips to the future and mommy to the rescue.

__

Review responses:

Aduial - I know what you mean. I've been searching for fics like that myself and I really didn't find that many.

Aldrea7 - Wow, thanks for reviewing. By the way, your fic's really good.

Black Ice - Thanks. I think. Confusing how?

Buffspike - Don't worry, there will be plenty more Chris.

Cappuccino - Thanks! I'm honoured to be on you fave's list!

Chanty - Are you psychic? 'Cos you really got things dead on.

Dannyblue - Thanks so much! Glad to see it hooked you so quickly!

evendim - Wow! Thanks for the comments!

Jaspis - You really flattered me. Thanks!

Kata Malfoy - I'm sorry if the summary confused. I mean it is gonna happen but how and why both Chris went back and why Wyatt's gone after him is coming first. I thought it would be interesting.

LizaGirl - Glad to hear that you've decided to try out a new genre!

LunaMoon7 - Oh, don't worry. It will be. But I'm just adding in the background between Wyatt and Chris first, in preparation for the show-down in the past.

Maggi Lynn - I never said Gideon was demonic in nature. He disguised himself as a demon to protect his identity.

Melissa - A hurricane in San Francisco is entirely possible if you have magic.

NoAlias - blushes Thanks so much! But I'm not the only good Charmed writer out there. If you want names just e-mail me and I can send you a list.

Roswell26 - If things are interesting in the future, they're gonna be ten times more so in the past…

Snowy1909 - Thanks! It's always nice to know you're writing in character.

SpiritofÉowyn - Wow, I didn't realise I had made Wyatt so scary. And I really haven't even started yet.

_Willows2_ - Thanks for reviewing! I've read your fics! wow!

__

And major thanks to:

Alison Halliwell, Cat, classy girl, Denna5, deranged black kitten of doom, evilpiper, Faith, iwhsgirl, Lexi, MJ, Suzanne, Queen of the Elven City, trina-k, X3, _Zelda._

CHAPTER TWO: MORALITY BITES

__

San Francisco. 2021.

"Hello, little brother, miss me?" Wyatt said from the porch. He was grinning at his little brother's shock, and to Chris's disgust, had grown another few inches so he was _still_ taller than Chris. And not to mention it was the first time he'd seen him in about two years.

"Wyatt?" he said somewhat breathlessly, still trying to recover from the surprise of having the new de-facto leader of most of the world showing up on his doorstep.

"What's wrong Chris?" Wyatt teased, "Forgotten me already?"

"Chris?" his grandpa called from the living room, "Who's that at the door?" H e poked his head out into the hall and gasped in shock, "Wyatt?!"

"Is that all anyone can say?" Wyatt said with amusement, sidestepping Chris and entering the manor, "I mean, there's no 'hi, Wyatt' or 'how's it going Wyatt?'"

"What are you doing here?" Victor said. "We've both heard a lot of tales about you young man and I'm not stupid enough to think none of them are true."

"I'm here to collect Chris over here," he said without preamble.

"What?" his little brother exclaimed, "Listen Wyatt, you've been gone two years, off doing who knows what, you've exposed magic and if half the stories are true, you're either ruler of the underworld or witch gone mad. If you think I'm going anywhere without an explanation, you've got another thing coming."

Wyatt only laughed, "Nice to know that endearing neurotic personality of yours is still around." Looking serious, "And I know you both need to be filled in on what's going on but I'd rather do it one by one if you don't mind. I don't think Victor would like it if he got caught in the middle of us if we use our powers."

"Damn right," Victor muttered under his breath and then he cleared his throat, "I suppose the living room will do. Chris, close the door and kindly go wait in the attic while I chew out my eldest grandchild."

Chris slammed the door closed with his power, annoyed at being addressed like a child and made for the stairs. "This had better be good," he muttered as he passed his big brother.

As they moved into the living room, Victor raised an eyebrow at his changed grandson, "What on earth have you been up to?!" he exclaimed, "In case you haven't noticed, the world's gone to hell and everyone seems to think that would be because of you."

"They'd be right," Wyatt said calmly, "The world needed a change."

"Oh boy," Victor murmured, sinking back into the chair.

"Let's just say, that I run the show now. And now that things have finally settled down a bit, I've come back for Chris. He'll be coming to live with me. Your house is still standing and it's been warded so that'll you'll be perfectly safe, so you can move back in…"

"Whoa!" Victor said, "Just wait a minute. You just waltz in here, tell me you're the new world overlord like all the news channels used to say before they got destroyed, tell me you're gonna take Chris to what? Hang about with demons? And expect me to get up and leave just like that? Are you mad?"

Wyatt shook his head, "You wouldn't understand it if I tried to explain. It's a magic thing. And maybe one day you'll see what I'm doing is for the best. You don't have to worry about anything, I've put out the word that you're off limits so no one's going to go near you."

"You're serious," he said in disbelief, running a hand through his grey hair.

"Deadly serious," Wyatt said, "You know, things would go a lot easier on all fronts if you didn't kick up a fuss about this. Chris is so hard to deal with when he's sulking."

"Do you really think he's going to just let everything slide by? I mean, for god's sake, you're working with demons!"

"Actually they work for me." Wyatt said, "And Chris is a witch, like it or not grandfather, he's safer with me."

"I thought you said I had nothing to worry about."

Wyatt's smile was anything but friendly, "You're not a Halliwell. Let alone the son of a Charmed One. There's quite a lot of people that would like to use Chris against me. They're not gonna get the chance."

Victor studied his stone-faced grandchild, and remembered that this was the one of the most powerful magical beings alive and that if Wyatt wanted to do something, plain old mortal Victor Bennett wasn't going to able to stop him. "I don't have a choice but to agree, do I? Piper is probably rolling in her grave."

"Leave my mother out of this!" Wyatt snapped, "She was blinded by the notion of good versus evil and she ended up dieing for it. I'm over that. I'm glad that you see sense though. You'll have two weeks to leave the manor. I have another use for it."

With that he orbed out, leaving a worried and perplexed grandfather behind.

-----------------------------------------

Wyatt found his brother pacing the attic. Nearly jumping when Wyatt orbed in, Chris cautiously approached his long absent brother who drew him into a hug. "Hey baby brother, long time no see."

Chris hit him on the shoulder, "Stop calling me that! I'm sixteen years old, not sixteen months."

Wyatt smirked, "Really? I could have sworn it was fifteen months. Oh well…" he teased as Chris whacked him again. "Seriously though, how've you been doing?"

"Currently being annoyed at my brother who promised to visit but seemed to be too busy in his quest for world dominion."

"Okay, now, you're making me sound like something out of a bad comic book."

Chris just gave him a look, before crossing over to the Book of Shadows, "And the witch trials aren't?"

Wyatt winced inwardly, he could tell this was not going to be a cheerful explanation. "I swear to you Chris that I'll explain everything once we get to my place."

Chris's reply was wary, "I live here Wyatt."

"Well, not anymore. Grandpa's moving out and besides the manor's too obvious for anyone looking for us."

"It's our ancestral home. Hello? Remember the Nexus? The woogyman?" Chris said, waving his hands about for emphasis.

"It's not as if it's not going to be warded! Is this some sort of long wind-up to you refusing to come?"

"Gee, how'd you guess?" Chris said sarcastically, "Come on Wyatt, it's been _two years_! And not a peep! Not one word! And I've had more than my share of Whitelighters say you've turned! Forgive me for being reluctant!"

Wyatt went to stand near him, "What I did was stop the underworld from targeting witches. Yes, they take orders from me now but I've only done what I was always meant to do. Remember Excalibur? I made the world a helluva lot safer, I've made it so people like us don't have to hide what they are!"

"You never used to be like this Wyatt! You said you were going up to the Elders, but I know you never went up there at all! You lied to me! And you expect me to just blindly follow you!"

"Chris, I'm eighteen. You're sixteen. Legally, you listen to me now."

"That might have worked before some demons killed off the government." Chris snapped.

"All I'm asking is that you give me a chance. I'm your brother. Hear me out." He held out his hand to his agitated little brother. Chris stared at it for a few minutes, thinking furiously, and then slowly, placed his hand in Wyatt's.

With a smile of satisfaction, Wyatt orbed them to their new abode.

-----------------------------------------

The room they orbed into definitely wasn't lacking in wealth. Sumptuously decorated and outfitted, it only cemented Chris's opinion that Wyatt had most definitely changed since he had last seen him. But on the other hand, he was his big brother. The only one left besides Grandpa.

Floor to ceiling windows were the highlight of one wall, giving a spectacular view of San Francisco. Or at least in the old days it would have. Quite a bit of the city had been destroyed in the fighting and it showed in the destruction and rubble spread across the expanse.

It was just another reminder of what Wyatt wasn't telling him.

At Wyatt's urging he sat down on the sofa and waited for his brother to spill.

There was silence for several minutes, and Chris was almost tempted to try and get a premonition before Wyatt began to speak. As the tale unfolded, Chris was almost ready to believe that he'd been thrown into some parallel universe. His brother, a _Halliwell_, the source? But uniting good and evil? Hadn't that been proven as a very bad idea before? But then again, Wyatt was the Twice-Blessed child, the strongest out of everybody, the next King Arthur. As his father so often liked to point out, who was Chris to say anything?

When he was done, Wyatt sat back and waited for Chris to process everything. Finally the younger of the two spoke, "So what happens now?"

Wyatt stood up, "Now brother, we get you settled in and then we introduce you to the world."

-----------------------------------------

Outside in the hall, Chris spotted two demons heading towards them and instinct caused him to flick his hands and blow the demon up. Before he could do the same to the other demon, Wyatt grabbed his wrists, "They work for me Chris. Let's try not to blow up the help, okay?"

The other demon stared warily at the newcomer, "This is my brother Chris," Wyatt said casually, "I have already briefed you on his presence here."

"Of course my Lord," the demon said subserviently, causing Chris to glance sharply at Wyatt, _my lord_? Chris wondered. "I will spread the word that he is here." Dark eyes studied Chris, sizing him up and Chris glared stonily back. He'd killed too many demons to back down in front of one now.

Putting a hand on Chris's shoulder, Wyatt steered him towards a door down the hall from the room they had just exited. "There's a suite of rooms here for you," he said as the door opened. "Mine are just up the hall, where we orbed."

Chris looked around in shock, "This is probably bigger than the entire ground floor of the manor," he said. Wyatt had apparently commandeered one hell of a skyscraper for himself. "It's a bit excessive." he said tentatively.

"Yeah, well, it's expected when one rules something that they have someplace big," Wyatt said with only a hint of joking in his voice. "I'll have your stuff moved over here today. In the meantime you should try and settle in. Don't mind the demons, they know they'll die a quick death if they come near you. By now, most of them should have heard of you being rather quick when it comes to blowing them up."

"Mom taught me well," Chris said quietly.

Wyatt's face softened, "Yeah, she did. Relax, little bro, no one's going to come after us like that again. No one would dare. Together, they can't beat us." Wyatt seemed pleased but Chris remained silent.

-----------------------------------------

The invention of probes to track enemies was one of the major successes attributed to Wyatt's cunning. These probes, a combination of magic and electronics, would track down all those with magic, assessing them for potential trouble and relaying information back to a demonic base if necessary.

When they were tested and showed that they worked very well, Wyatt's mind whirled with ideas for their uses. One stood out though. One which he had had trouble thinking how to enforce. But with these….

With these, there wouldn't be anybody he couldn't track…

-----------------------------------------

Adjusting was hard. Living with a bunch of demons constantly present was unnerving for a witch who'd spent his whole life killing them.

Even more unnerving was watching their total subservience to 'Lord Wyatt'. And on top of that he was 'Lord Chris'. He almost longed for the days when they just snarled 'witch' and then tried to kill him. For one thing it was a helluva lot simpler.

Rahvin was Wyatt's top demon, and he reported to Wyatt regularly on things Chris never learned about. He never could get a read off him either which made him suspect that Wyatt had bespelled Rahvin to be immune to it.

Then there was Wyatt's personal demon bodyguards, which also extended to Chris as well, and the normal demon guards all over the building. It was nearly as bad as living in demon central.

They left him alone for the most part. He was second in power only to his brother and he was still too new a player for them to judge what he was capable of. And Wyatt… well he was Wyatt, acting more like the big brother that he knew rather than the front the demons saw.

But he knew he still wasn't getting the whole picture. There was something tingling, something he sensed but couldn't place and it was troubling him. Maybe it was the lack of freedom to wander wherever he pleased, or maybe the knowledge that Wyatt was hiding something big but it bothered him big time.

-----------------------------------------

Idly tapping the aged cover of the newly recovered Grimoire of the Source, Wyatt surveyed the group of demons assembled at his bidding. "The registration of witches and other magical beings will greatly reduce any resistance," he began, "The probes are to be launched immediately." There were approving nods around the table, the witches who still fought Wyatt were proving to be most troublesome and needed dealing with.

"The Elders are also becoming a nuisance my Lord," Rahvin said, "They seem to be plotting against you."

"They've been plotting against me since I've been born. It's nothing new but I will keep an eye on them. They will have to learn who's boss as well.

"My Lord," Rahvin said hesitantly, "Your father is one of their most vocal advocates."

That made him pause. Apparently dear ol' dad hadn't heeded his warning.

He hoped they did something stupid. At least then he'd have a perfectly valid excuse for killing them.

-----------------------------------------

"You turned our ancestral home into a _museum_!" Chris snarled as he stormed in.

Wyatt looked up from the TV he was watching. He'd been expecting this. "Yes, I did," he said, "To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

Chris shook his head, "What the hell happened to you Wyatt? You never used to be like this! How could you do it?! Is everything with you about power now?! Don't you _care_?!"

Mad, Wyatt got up, "What changed Chris? The world did! Or maybe it started when our family died! Take your pick! Don't you get it yet?! It's not about good versus evil anymore. It's only about power, those who have it and those who don't!"

"And what about everything our family stood for?" Chris shouted, "Everything they wanted, everything they died for!"

"Key word there Christopher, they _died for it_! And not one of those prissy little Elders cared! No, they were quite happy to let them die for their precious 'cause'! It began with Prue and unless we change something, it won't end 'til we're dead too!"

"The Elders wouldn't do that," he denied.

"Then why didn't anybody come when you called?" Wyatt said, "And you don't have room to talk little brother, remember a certain hurricane? Well, let me tell you this, the Elders were all willing to let our family's killer off the hook so I had to take care of it for them! They hate our guts Chris! They wish we'd never been born! They never cared about any Halliwell at all beyond what they could get out of them!"

Chris was silent, confused and Wyatt pressed his advantage to persuade his brother, "Trust me Chris, it'll all work out. When everything's settled down, the world will be a better place for it. The Elders' passiveness was killing their charges. This way, no one's gonna kill a witch without a damn good reason. We're only doing what we were meant to," he said convincingly, "We were born to change things and that's what I'm doing. C'mon little bro, you know me. Do you really think I'm evil? Forget the rubbish the Elders filled your head with and listen to your heart. You know I'm not evil, that I won't hurt you, don't you?"

Chris nodded slowly, having no reason to distrust his elder brother, and Wyatt grinned. "That's it. C'mon let's go get something to eat."

-----------------------------------------

And so Chris pushed aside every bit of his anxiety and apprehension. Wyatt was right. It was time for a change. He just wished he could feel better about it.

He knew his place was with his brother. Halliwell magic always worked like that, they were stronger together than apart. And he couldn't deny that Wyatt had made some very good points.

And he couldn't deny that he had missed his brother a lot when he'd been gone. Wyatt was very nearly the only family he had left and he didn't want to be on the outs with him.

Besides Wyatt probably had the right of things. He usually did. After all, he'd been doing this longer than Chris had and knew what he was getting into. Their parents had given Wyatt all that extra training, it had to count for something.

Wyatt had always been the important one. Chris had always been the afterthought. Wyatt was the only one who hadn't been absolutely positive that Chris's powers were going to be hugely inferior to his own. Not to mention that Wyatt had always stood up for him against Leo. Even if he didn't understand what Wyatt was doing, he knew he owed him the benefit of the doubt.

-----------------------------------------

"This can't go on! They're a liability! Their births should never have been condoned! Now he's out of control! He _must_be stopped! By any means possible!" a furious Elder roared across the council table, voicing the thoughts of the majority of Elders present.

"I agree," another said, "The Halliwell line must be destroyed!"

Before any of the others could respond to the two impassioned pleas, a figure orbed in. "Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to talk about someone behind their backs?" Wyatt said with a smirk. The Elders stared horrified at the two dozen demons he'd orbed in with him.

"'Cos, really… plotting to kill me and not even having the courtesy to inform me…. That's just pure spite," Wyatt said quite cheerfully, "Guess your puppets snapped the strings, huh? Well, I'm not exactly sorry to say that you're proving to be quite the nuisance. And I've been told that I really can't afford to let you live, and I really have to agree." Some of the Elders tried to orb out but were prevented and forced back into physical form, "Ah, ah, ah, none of that now," Wyatt said shaking his finger at them. And then turning to his squad of demons, "Kill them."

-----------------------------------------

The next day every single media channel was running this message at Wyatt's orders: -

"The registration of witches is now mandatory. Any witch or magical being not registered will be tracked by probes and may face possible death. Any witch or magical being not registered or refusing to register will be considered as opposing Lord Wyatt's rule and will be annihilated…

-----------------------------------------

Wyatt was sleeping when the attack happened. Seven members of the resistance shimmered/materialised/orbed (depending on what they were) into the building, having managed to secure help past the wards.

Shooting him with a Darklighter arrow, they jerked Wyatt awake, planning on killing him there and then. With the arrow being so close to his heart, Wyatt knew he was in trouble but he still managed to kill two of his attackers before one hit him over the head with a vase.

In his room, Chris shot awake. Something was wrong with Wyatt. He could feel it. Slipping out of his room, he hurried over to Wyatt's bedroom and flung open the door to find a thrashed room, an injured brother and several parties responsible.

Chris didn't think, he just reacted. The quintet of attackers went flying into the wall. A flick of his wrist and they were incinerated with a gush of flames. Rushing to Wyatt's side, he checked on his injured brother, wishing he knew healing.

Using telekinesis to remove the Darklighter bolt, he orbed a healing potion to him and forced it down Wyatt's throat. It would have to do until he found a Whitelighter to heal him. Orbing his brother back into his bed, he stepped away and recited a spell, "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be they far or be they near, bring me a Whitelighter here."

A dazed female Whitelighter appeared in front of him and Chris grabbed her, bringing her over to Wyatt, "Heal him!" he commanded.

The Whitelighter looked terrified, "That's Wyatt Halliwell!" she exclaimed.

"Well, duh," Chris said sarcastically, his worry for his brother escalating, "Now heal him!"

"No!" she said, "He forsook his right to a Whitelighter. I'm not allowed."

"I don't care about that! Heal him before I hurt _you_!" Chris said, levitating the Darklighter bolt. She squealed in fright but moved over to Wyatt, placing her hands over his wounds and healing him. "You can go," Chris said when she looked over at him, not used to people looking at him like they were scared of him. She didn't hesitate, orbing out immediately.

"Wyatt?" he asked with concern as his brother came round.

"Chris?" Wyatt mumbled before memory of that night's events returned and he bolted upright. "Where are they? They tried to kill me!" Absentmindedly he placed a hand over where he had been shot.

"They're dead," Chris assured him, "And I got a Whitelighter to heal you."

Wyatt looked at him with new eyes, "Little bro to the rescue, huh?"

"You quite literally woke me up," Chris said, relieved that his brother was out of danger, and he had to be if he was teasing him at this hour.

"Telepathy?" Wyatt asked.

"I think so. You were giving off some major vibes."

"So, you what? Killed them all, and got me healed, all on your own? You've grown up."

"I'd be more worried why your forcefield didn't go up," Chris said with some worry, "It should have protected you."

Wyatt grimaced, "I'm pretty sure that daddy dearest helped them out a bit at some point over the past couple of months. He's not exactly been pleased with me for the last couple of years."

"Why would he do this? He's our father."

Wyatt closed his eyes, "He's always been an Elder first, father last. I didn't want to tell you this before but now he wants us dead."

-----------------------------------------

Three months later, Chris was wondering if he'd really done the right thing. For the first time in his life he'd killed witches. And most people were pleased with him for doing it. Now, people were scared of him. The name Halliwell was no longer respected but feared. And he didn't like it.

He was changing. How he didn't see it before he didn't know but it was the truth. Being surrounded by evil was taking it's toll on him and even being with Wyatt couldn't make up for that.

He was beginning to realise that he got the censored version of all of his brother's doing but out there in the real world, the rumours became much darker, speaking of Wyatt as a blossoming tyrant, as a ruthless killer. He didn't want to believe such things about him but Chris wasn't blind to the fact that Wyatt was keeping lots of things for him.

There was only so much one could take of lies, and omissions of truth. Chris's dreams, somehow linked to his power of premonition, inherited from his aunt Phoebe, had turned into nightmares. And as each thing he saw at night was confirmed to have happened, his will to just stand by and do nothing was gradually being chipped away.

He couldn't condone Wyatt's actions. No matter how well his brother defended them. It went against everything they'd been brought up to be. Wyatt was right, their family had died for it but it was the demons who had killed them. Maybe even the same demons that were bowing and simpering for Wyatt.

He loved his brother, he'd followed him, he'd _killed _for him but he couldn't do it anymore.

He couldn't stand by and watch everything his family worked for, died for, go down the drain.

Which meant it was time to go solo and cut the ties with Wyatt 'til, no _if_, his brother came to his senses.

-----------------------------------------

Chris orbed Up There with the hopes of finding someway of blocking his presence from Wyatt's radar.

What he found was a slaughter.

Half-staggering from one golden-robed clad body to another, he barely missed the crossbow bolt that flew towards him. Flinging his hands up to freeze the area, he found that it was only a Whitelighter. Still though, they had shot at him so he only unfroze their head.

The unknown Whitelighter glared at him, "Unfreeze me!" he demanded.

"Not until I get some answers. Your finger's a bit too trigger happy for my tastes," Chris said, "What happened here?"

The Whitelighter's scowl deepened, "What happened!" he exclaimed, "'Lord Wyatt' happened, that's what!"

Chris's mind reeled at the very notion of what was being implied, "No, Wyatt wouldn't do this!" he denied, "He's half-Whitelighter himself!"

"All the better to orb his demons up here," the Whitelighter said bitterly, "They should have killed him when they had the chance."

Chris could tell he was telling the truth but he still wanted to believe it, "How are you alive then?"

"That oh so benevolent warlock only killed the Elders and any who were stupid enough to oppose him. All Whitelighters who refused to either follow Him, or 'peacefully help their registered charges'," he sneered at the very notion, "are either dead or on the run."

"But why?! Wyatt wouldn't do that!" Chris denied, fighting against the feelings of revulsion towards his brother's actions.

"Why wouldn't he?" the Whitelighter said wearily, "There's very little Wyatt Halliwell wouldn't do to get his way."

-----------------------------------------

Chris unceremoniously orbed into his brother' study. Not wanting to wait for the demon already in there to clear out, he blew him up. "When did you become a murderer Wyatt?" he said coldly.

Wyatt looked at his scorched chair where the demon had been and then at Chris, "What do you mean Chris? You're the one that just killed my assistant."

Chris forced himself not to fall for Wyatt's famous puppy-dog eyes, 'aren't-I-so-innocent' routine. "Don't lie to me again Wyatt," he snarled frostily, "Are you going to feed me some bull about the Elders deserving to die, brother? They're pacifists! What could they possibly do to you?!"

Wyatt's bemused smile changed to cold irritation, "I would love to know where you get your information from little brother. Anything else you want to accuse me of while you're at it?"

"Stop avoiding the issue. Did you do it?" Chris demanded, folding his arms across his chest and getting the same stubborn look Piper used to use with her sisters. Readying his telepathy and Whitelighter powers to make sure Wyatt wouldn't lie, he waited impatiently for an answer that had the power to shake his world to its very foundations.

Sighing, Wyatt nodded, "Yes, I did but I…"

"No!" Chris shouted, "Save it! Your own father Wyatt?! God knows I might not have liked him, but to kill him in cold blood?! How could you?! What have you become Wyatt?"

Wyatt got up and tried to get him to calm down so he could explain but Chris refused to be pacified and orbed out.

-----------------------------------------

Back in his study, Wyatt reached out with his senses, and found Chris within seconds. Angry, confused, scared, his little brother wasn't in a fit state to even think of blocking him.

He really didn't think that Chris would find out so fast, but his little bro was rapidly proving to be troublesome. Their mother used to say that Chris could pull trouble out of anywhere. So much for the 'turn Chris subtly' plan he'd been cultivating. He just had a knack for throwing a spanner in the works.

Orbing to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, Chris's favourite brooding spot, he had to quickly grab the swirling orbs that were his brother, forcibly preventing him from orbing out.

"Listen to me little brother!" he told the squirming and furiously glaring brunette, adding a bit of a telekinesis bind on him for good measure, "Your Good versus Evil beliefs are dead and gone. It's a new world now. The Elders may have pretended to be saints but they wanted us dead. Mostly me, but they weren't planning on leaving you out of their little killing spree." That got Chris's attention, and despite himself, he shot his brother a questioning look, "Yes, that's right. Daddy dearest was planning to destroy us."

"I don't even know you any more," Chris said quietly, refusing to look at him, "How can I even trust you're telling the truth?"

Unwilling to go into a long debates about ethics and responsibility that ended with Chris running away on him, Wyatt used another power Chris didn't know he had. The power to magically… _persuade_ people to overlook what he wanted overlooked. It made them a little disorientated and malleable but he wasn't about to have Chris bail out on him.

Chris's eyes glazed over for a moment as his power went to work, and Wyatt released the binding on him, "Of course, forgive me. I was wrong to doubt you." he mumbled, seeming to have no recollection of his previous anger and disappointment. Wyatt heaved an inaudible sigh of relief, he'd been half-afraid it wouldn't work on blood relatives. But it did and everything was alright for the moment. There was still time for his plans to come to fruition.

There was still time he assured himself.

-----------------------------------------

Hours later, lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling, Chris pondered his options. Wyatt had crossed a line, he couldn't ignore it. And then there was the matter of him having done something to him. He didn't know what exactly but his memories were all fuzzy so he was guessing it was not a good thing.

He almost felt like crying. Wyatt was lost to him. That was everybody gone now. Oh, grandpa would want to help him out but what could he do? He wasn't magical. Which meant Chris was on his own.

And he wasn't about to stand by and watch his beloved brother turn into even more of a monster.

It was time to stop hoping for this all to have been a bad dream and face facts. Wyatt was gone and he wasn't coming back, at least not as he had been before.

Which meant Chris had to go.

-----------------------------------------

Briefly sticking his head into Wyatt's study to tell him he was going out for a while to hang out at P3, their mother's club, now run by Wyatt, or rather, one of Wyatt's many assistants, he orbed out and took a deep breath, shaky with the fear that even now Wyatt would figure out what he'd been up to the past few weeks.

He'd plotted, he's schemed, he'd squirreled away all sorts of potions and as many spells as he could copy out of the Book of Shadows.

After all, once he broke from Wyatt, he didn't think his brother would be big on sharing it anymore.

Grabbing the concealed bag of supplies from one of P3's storerooms, he swallowed a potion to conceal him from Wyatt's senses, at least he hoped it would or he was doomed before he began, and then orbed out to see what awaited him in this new life that he was making.

-----------------------------------------

****

A/N: So? What do you think? Please REVIEW! Pretty please with sugar on top?

****

Question for the readers: How low should Wyatt stoop to get Chris to join in his little world takeover plot? I mean, should he resort to physical violence and threats or be more crafty? 'Cos in Chris-crossed, Wyatt does try to kill Chris and I'm wondering if it's more a spur of the moment, normal sibling rivalry thing except with kick ass magical powers or something darker. I have some ideas of my own but some ideas from a fresh perspective would be nice.

****

Coming up next chapter: Wyatt goes ballistic. Chris joins the resistance. Betrayal, back-stabbing, Bianca. Wyatt goes to fetch a wayward Halliwell and see can he drum some sense into him. Chris is backed into a corner. now, doesn't that sound like fun?


	3. Thrown to the Wolves

BLINDED BY THE WHITELIGHTER BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: Gideon goes after the Halliwells. The Elders have decided that the Charmed One's progeny is too powerful to let live. Unfortunately he meets an unforeseen complication in the form of adult Wyatt, come back from the future to collect his wayward brother, Chris.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! They're really appreciated!

__

Review responses:

99MT - I'll certainly have to take those ideas under consideration. Could be fun.

Buffspike - I think the majority has ruled that Wyatt will be more sneaky and cunning for this fic rather than resorting to physical violence. I am thinking about doing another fic where Wyatt is more nasty and threatening, though the jury's still out on whether or not I'll have time to write it.

Calen - um sorry, but I'm a little confused here. Who's future exploits? Did you mean Wyatt or Chris? I didn't know so I'll answer for both. The part of this story set in the future goes up to when Chris left for the past. It will then switch to just after 'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father' and will kick off the next round there. Wyatt comes back for his unruly little bro and much mayhem ensues.

_charmediscool_ - Yeah, I kinda add them in where it's appropriate for the chapter.

evendim - Thanks! I was thinking that way too.

Lotamoxie - _You're_ reviewing me! Wow, I'm honoured. 'Best Laid Plans' was awesome.

Night time reading - You're very close to the mark.

NoAlias - Sorry about the wait between updates but Real Life always interferes. And I totally agree with the Wyatt using trickery thing. Saw an old episode of Charmed, 'Long Live the Queen' which gave me a few ideas.

Painted Smile - Thanks so much. It's nice to know that my version of Wyatt is going down well after all he only really appears in one episode in season 6.

Roswell26 - Yeah, but after all Wyatt's probably done. I think the resistance has a right to be a bit wary. You might not feel so sorry for them by the end of the chapter though.

Shoequeeny - Ok, torture out. P.S. - when are you gonna update 'presently futuristic'?

Sickle Sword - Too true. That's something that has to be built up to.

Slain - I wasn't mad on Bianca either. But to at least somewhat adhere to canon, she has to be in this fic. As I hate writing romance, mainly because I stink at it, it will be very general and not delved into in depth or something given much time to. But Chris gay? I think he proved not-so when he slept with his charge Natalie in the past. Unless he's bi. I'm in no way opposed to slash but it doesn't work for this fic, which is to be as romance free as possible. Your ideas are interesting for other stories though.

Twisted Flame - Wow, thanks! You had me blushing!

Willows2 - blushes Thanks!

And major thanks to:

Dannyblue, Denna5, GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, Kelly, Paula, YoshimiWolfspaw,

CHAPTER THREE: THROWN TO THE WOLVES

Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.'

_- Lord Acton, in a letter to Bishop Mandell Creighton, 1887._

"FIND HIM!" Wyatt bellowed to the gathered group of demons. They all shimmered out immediately. Their Liege had been in a foul temper since he discovered that his brother had ran away, and if he got really angry, they wouldn't be the first demons to die at his hand today.

Wyatt hadn't been so angry in a couple of years. Betrayed by his own brother! How could Chris do this to him?! Similar thoughts had been filling his mind ever since he realised that Chris had done a runner. He'd tried scrying and sensing for him, but little bro had him blocked off somehow. He didn't think his brother would be foolish enough to stay in the city, but then again he could be anywhere by now! And it would be a stroke of luck on the part of his demons if they were to find him.

He hadn't expected this. How could he? He'd taken his brother in, protected him, loved him and then Chris comes along and stabs him in the back.

Across the room, a bookcase exploded, an outward display of anger from the fury of magic bubbling inside him. Angry with himself now for losing control, he took a series of deep, deliberate breaths, forcibly calming himself.

He had to think now, think and find a solution to this mess that didn't involve the shedding of blood.

But by god, Chris was going to be sorry for this.

---------------------------------

Chris was still a child in so many ways, he assured himself. A dangerous child, but a threat nonetheless. He would pay for his betrayal. If it had been anyone but him, they'd be a scorch mark on the floor, but for Chris, he had something else in mind.

His little brother had made a very big mistake. And being the big brother, he was going to make sure Chris knew exactly what would happen to people who betrayed their own flesh and blood.

Chris was going to pay, and pay dearly, for this little escapade.

Summoning one of his assassins, a Phoenix called Bianca, he outlined her mission, "Find where he is, make sure he stays there and come and get me once you've got his location. Don't let him know what you are, he'll vanquish you quicker than you can shimmer."

"Of course, my Liege," Bianca said before shimmering out.

Moving over to the window, to look out over his city, he wondered how his brother would fare handling that vixen of a Phoenix.

---------------------------------

Four months later, he found Bianca waiting for him. "I've found him as you ordered my Liege," she said.

Finally, he thought. He'd been beginning to think he was just going to have to go and get the job done himself. "Good. Tell me, where's the little rascal been holed up?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second, judging his mood, "He was with the resistance, my Liege."

So, betrayal had gone one step further. From leaving Wyatt to actively working against him. It cut deep and it galled him. Betrayal always was a bitter pill to swallow. "Doing what?" he demanded coldly.

"They took him in, despite the risk of him being a spy, because he is second in power too you. He refused to strike against you my Liege. In return for his sanctuary he used his powers to keep them hidden from you. I have infiltrated them and know their location now. Do you want me to retrieve him my Lord?"

Wyatt sat back, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. "No, not yet," he said after a moment, "I want this pitiful resistance too. Let it be known that no one stands against me and lives." Shooting a shrewd look at Bianca, he issued his orders, "You are to go to them with an offer of amnesty. Tell them that if they hand Chris over, I'll leave them alone."

Even Bianca's impressive poker face couldn't hold under that shock, "You plan on leaving them alone, my Lord?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," Wyatt said somewhat impatiently, "As soon as Chris is back here, they all die. But it serves my purpose to let them believe their safe. Chris will see that he has been betrayed and should know better than to run off to them again. And people will see that there is no so-called 'resistance' that going to rise up and save them. I'm in control now and that's the way it's going to stay."

---------------------------------

After telling Wyatt how the resistance had agreed to his proposition, Bianca, expecting to be dismissed, headed for the door. She never made it that far.

Wyatt grabbed her by the elbow, hauling her round to face him with a grip tight enough to be painful, "Stay away from him Bianca," he hissed.

She stiffened, "I don't know what you're on about," she said, "You're the one who sent me after him. I was only doing my job."

"Don't try to lie Phoenix," he said after a moment, "Did you think I wouldn't know?" Wyatt seemed amused at her feelings, "Who knew the big bad Bianca could fall in love?"

"It's none of your concern!" Bianca snapped, forgetting herself for a moment. Her back impacting hard with the wall reminded her of her mistake.

"Getting above our station are we now Phoenix?" Wyatt snarled angrily, throwing a low-volt energy ball at her. "You forget to whom you speak! For all intents and purposes, I am your master and what I say goes. I'll let you off with your little dalliance for now but stay away from him. He doesn't need to associate with people like you. Not to mention he doesn't like murderers."

Wyatt's words were calculatingly cruel and struck Bianca's weak spots as intended. "You've had your one and only warning, my servant," he sneered, "If you choose to disregard it, you'll be dead before you have a chance to regret it. Leave."

As Bianca scrambled up, clutching her burnt shoulder, and shimmered out, she wondered exactly what in the name of all hells she had gotten herself into.

---------------------------------

Casting the final spell on the room, he stood back and surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction. No one would be able to get out of this room. He'd cast anti-magic and anti-orbing spells and a whole a whole host of other enchantments to keep his crafty little brother where he put him instead of running off who knows where.

Now all he had to do was go fetch him home.

---------------------------------

Chris never saw it coming.

One moment, he was flicking through an old spellbook, jotting down notes on a refill pad. The next, he was surrounded by a dozen demons. Raising his hands to fling the ones in front of him away from him, he was stopped abruptly by pressure gripping his throat. Sinking to his knees, gasping for breath, as the pressure increased and his windpipe was blocked, he was seeing black spots before he was released.

Greedily sucking in air to his starved lungs, he looked up when a commanding voice, a familiar voice, laced with anger spoke, "You have been a very, very bad boy Christopher," Wyatt said. Throwing a potion at him that made all his limbs feel as weak as a baby, he was unable to do anything when someone stepped up behind him and bound his hands together with the enchanted rope his aunt Paige had invented. It blocked the captive's magic from being used. Ingenious at the time, possibly deadly now.

He'd been found out and he wasn't sure if Wyatt wouldn't kill him or not. Judging by his expression, it was a definite possibility.

The person hauled him up and he turned his head to look. He could have sworn he literally felt his heart shatter. Bianca, his girlfriend Bianca, dressed up in leather and looking at him like he was a slug, had betrayed him.

Wyatt didn't miss his anguished look, "Ah, I see you've met Bianca already," he said vindictively, "One of my best assassins."

Chris felt his throat constrict again, this time with the effort of holding back the emotions inside him as the resistance leader, Vida, walked over to Wyatt. "There," she said coldly, "He's yours. Leave."

Apparently he could trust no one.

Wyatt reached over and grabbed Chris tightly by the arm, daring him to try and run, "Time for us to settle some matters, _brother_," he hissed menacingly, and orbed out.

---------------------------------

Throwing Chris onto the bed, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared sternly at the runaway. Chris tried to scramble to his feet but failed miserably. Wyatt took a deep breath, "If any other had tried what you just did, they'd be dead by now," he began, "What possessed you, my own _brother_, to betray me? Why did you do it Chris?"

Chris looked him directly in the eye before speaking, "Because I can't condone you being a tyrant," he said quietly but firmly, "You've changed Wyatt and not for the better. I don't know what happened to you to make you this way but I can't follow you down, brother or not, I can't."

"So you ran?" Wyatt said mockingly, "Doesn't sound like the Chris I know. You didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face! Instead you schemed, you lied and you ran. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

"I had hoped you would leave me alone. I can't stand by and watch you become a murderer. You've gone against everything our family stood for. I didn't want to watch you become a monster."

"Everyone in our family died early deaths because of that belief." Wyatt said scathingly, "Did you think I was going to make the same mistakes?"

"And you think dealing with demons is not going to end with them stabbing you in the back?" Chris sneered sarcastically.

"They know who's stronger. They know they can't bring me down."

"So said several Sources. Funnily enough, I don't see them around anymore."

Wyatt glared at him reproachfully, "You're just determined to be awkward aren't you? You're not going anywhere Christopher so I suggest you get used to it. Why do you really want to leave so badly anyway? The world is the way it is, no matter where you are. And there's nothing you can do to change that."

"You've gone over to evil. I don't want to have to vanquish you."

"You may be powerful little bro but you are nowhere near good enough to kill me, even if you didn't have the goody-two-shoes thing going on. But, I'm hurt Chris, you're already plotting my death? Such an example of brotherly love."

Chris closed his eyes wearily, not wanting to look at Wyatt any longer, "Just do whatever you're going to do or set me free. I can't be what you want from me."

Wyatt knew that when Chris got into this stubborn mood of his, there was no reasoning with him. His brother was determined to win but he'd forgotten Wyatt's very own stubborn streak. What Wyatt wanted, Wyatt got. Chris may have forgotten that but he sure as hell hadn't. "This room is magic-proof," he said shortly, "You can't orb, you can't cast spells, you can't leave without my permission. Don't even bother trying to leave again, the consequences won't be nice."

"You can't hold me here forever, I'll find a way."

"By the time I'm through, you won't want to. And anyway, what have you got to return to? Betrayal, false promises, false love?" Wyatt said, expertly hitting Chris's weak points, "I have a surprise waiting just for you. It's a pity that you won't like it half as much as I will. You have no idea what power could be yours," Wyatt said before he left, "But you'll learn."

---------------------------------

Locking the door behind him, Wyatt figured that meeting had gone as well as could be expected. At least neither of them had had to use their powers on the other. His little brother was going to be a right pain unless he got creative. Chris was as stubborn as a mule, as long as he believed that Wyatt was trying to turn him, he would be as co-operative as a brick wall.

But memories were dangerous things, especially when they could be taken away.

After all, if Chris couldn't remember some of the worse things he had done, then how could he hold a grudge against Wyatt because of them?

---------------------------------

Staring at the door his brother had just exited, Chris let out a relieved breath. He had been afraid Wyatt would lose his temper with him while Chris was unable to fight back. But it seemed that Wyatt had something more sinister planned. Exactly what sort of surprise did he have in mind? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Wyatt had been too pleased.

Now that he was gone, he immediately tried to test out his powers, despite Wyatt's warning. He soon saw his brother had been smug for a reason, he was powerless in here and if Wyatt had been right about that, he wasn't going to try to pick the lock until he was sure the door wouldn't try and zap him or something. One never knew what Wyatt could dream up.

The room he was in was fairly average sized. It had a bed, a locker, a table, a chair and a bookcase filled with books. Obviously Wyatt had decided that he was going to bore Chris into submission. The bed was comfortable though and he was finally sure that Wyatt wasn't lingering outside the door, waiting for Chris to break down.

He had been right when he had called it 'false love'. Apparently Bianca had never cared for him at all. She'd just been using him. And god it hurt. He'd been halfway in love with her and to find out it was all a lie…

And on top of that, the very people he'd been helping with their demon problems had just handed him over to Wyatt like he was some inanimate object that could be bought and sold. Talk about loyalty!

He was locked in a room, magic-less, and to top it all off, his brother was plotting against him and that was never a good thing. Things were just going from bad to worse for him. Wyatt seemed perfectly content to leave Chris sweating about what 'surprise' he had in store for him. Because one thing that had never changed about Wyatt was that he didn't like being fooled by anyone, Wyatt never liked anyone getting the better of him and Chris felt sure that he was in for some payback for his actions.

He just wished he knew what.

---------------------------------

****

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Please READ and REVIEW!

__

Question: would any of you be interested in a Charmed/Harry Potter crossover? Because I have an idea floating around my head but I'm wondering whether to go forward with it or not.

Basic gist of fic idea: Prue got pregnant in college. Hid it from everybody and gave the baby up for adoption. That baby went on to be Harry Potter. But what happens now that Prue's dead, Harry's Halliwell powers are kicking in and Leo's stuck in the middle, wondering should he disclose Prue's secret to her sisters while they're trying to deal with Chris?


	4. Power Outage

****

BLINDED BY THE WHITELIGHTER BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: Gideon goes after the Halliwells. The Elders have decided that the Charmed One's progeny is too powerful to let live. Unfortunately he meets an unforeseen complication in the form of adult Wyatt, come back from the future to collect his wayward brother, Chris.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! They are really appreciated!

__

Review responses:

__

Abby Lockharte-Carter - are you kidding me? I LOVE long reviews. The longer, the better. Chris is nearing seventeen at the moment in this fic. Wyatt is nineteen. As for the Charmed/HP x-over, I was thinking along the lines of Harry being a gift child ie. Prue not wanting an abortion and unable to carry the baby to full term cast a spell which meant that a couple meeting the criteria she set who were trying for a baby would receive hers. To clear it up, the baby left Prue's womb and was magically transferred to it's new mother's. The parents wouldn't know anything about this switch but through the placenta and the magic surrounding the parents, the baby would be blood-bonded to his new parents. Technically, he would have physical and magical attributes originating from four biological parents. Sorry for the longwinded explanation but it's kinda complicated.

__

Annya - there'll be about 25 chapters.

__

Calen - I felt that way too but in this fic, Wyatt's trying to watch out for his little brother and he really doesn't want to tell him about Gideon's crimes. At first it was because Chris would brand Leo with the same brush but as time wore on, Wyatt just didn't want to tell him, especially since he couldn't predict which way Chris's temper would go.

__

Chanty - I'm rather inexperienced at writing romance. So I'm trying to gloss over Chris/Bianca.

__

evendim - Merlin, yes! Of course, it would be a different fic!

__

Geminia - No Prue isn't Lily. See my response to 'Abby Lockharte-Carter' for the longwinded explanation. If I had to answer this question for every reviewer, the review response section would be longer than the actual chapter!

__

Kaye - No, the Harry Potter fic idea is a fic totally separate to this one!

__

Kick-n-kill - I realise that Chris in Charmed has a slightly different character but at the moment I'm writing about a nearly seventeen year old Chris, not his twenty-two year old version so leeway can be taken. He hasn't been through what made him Chris the Neurotic Whitelighter yet.

__

NoAlias - Wyatt's a crafty one…

__

Queen Isa - Thanks! I'm not very much into Chris/Bianca though. I mean she's like six years older than him and on the enemy side.

__

ShaedowCat - Sorry! I have absolutely no intention to drive you insane!

__

Slain - The crossover was never planned for this fic. (1) I admit it. I like Harry Potter. (2) JK Rowling may have a less realistic magical background than Charmed but it is entertaining. (3) I really hope you wouldn't shun this fic because the author decided to write another in a different genre. You've been a really great reviewer so I'd hate to lose your input.

__

And major thanks to:

Athene Saile, Barbas, Crimson Amber, denna5, Kristy Anne Halliwell, Night-Owl123, night time reading, PrueHalliwell, Queen of the Elven City, rhia, Stranded Stargazer, Vivid Butterfly

****

CHAPTER FOUR: POWER OUTAGE

On Wyatt's next visit, he decided to give Chris one more chance to take the easy road and join with him. Typically, Chris hadn't been co-operative, infuriating and amusing Wyatt.

"Do you expect the world to somehow miraculously become some little version of Elder-land?" he mocked, "Do you really think anything can go back to how it was? It can't. Magic is everywhere now. To give into everyone who doesn't have it is just asking for the witch trials to be started up again. Are you even listening to me?"

Chris was doing his best to stare at the wall above Wyatt's head, he was refusing to be even somewhat civil to his brother.

Wyatt shook his head in frustration, "When are you going to get over this good vs. evil complex you have? Can't you just accept the new order of things?"

"And accept you as the new overlord of all Evil, and everything else besides?" Chris sneered, "No thanks."

"You're only making this harder on yourself, you know," Wyatt pointed out, "You can't hold out forever and if you keep pushing me, I can't guarantee that the time you spend here until you see the light will be pleasant."

"And you think helping you kill innocents is a viable alternative?" Chris said sarcastically, "'Cos I'm just _so_ eager to be a mass murderer."

"You're not going to listen to any sense are you?"

"If it's coming from your mouth, no." his little brother snapped, refusing to even look at him.

Wyatt sighed, he had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. Reaching into his pocket and fingering the cool metal inside, he stood up and said, "It didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice."

Chris looked up, alarmed at his tone, his whole body tensing in preparation for a fight. But Wyatt wasn't going to give his little brother a chance to do anything.

Expertly immobilising him with telekinesis, he pulled the silver bracelet from his pocket and secured it around Chris's wrist, using magic to ensure it couldn't come off.

Releasing the younger boy from his bindings, he watched Chris scrabble to pull the bracelet off, wincing suddenly as a blinding headache ripped through his head.

Wyatt settled himself back down and waited for Chris to recover. It didn't take long.

"What is this?!" Chris demanded angrily, "What did you do to me?"

"I only made sure that you won't be able to do anything stupid," he explained calmly. "That bracelet blocks your powers. You're as good as powerless with it on. The only thing I left you with was your ability to call me."

Chris was nearly speechless in his shock and anger so he continued, "Not to mention it stops you from passing through my wards without my permission. No more escape attempts for you little bro. My probes will be keeping a very close eye on you. And oh yes, you can't remove it. Not unless you want a permanent migraine."

"You bloody collared me! Like some animal!" Chris shouted, his anger boiling over, "I'm nothing more than a slave to you, is that it? Want to make me jump at your beck and call just like everyone else?"

Wyatt took a calming breath, losing his temper would most definitely not help him out here. "You're my little brother Chris, I offered you a place at my side but you refused."

He heard Chris mutter under his breath, "Like I would want to work for the Source!" but he ignored him and continued on.

"You not only abused my trust, you betrayed me by plotting against me. By rights, you should be dead. If I didn't care for you, you would be. You can deny it all you want, but I've got your best interests in that. Maybe some day you might actually see that instead of quoting the Elders' damn rules all the time!"

Chris felt violated, mad and upset. He couldn't believe Wyatt had done this to him. And then to try and justify it! "And you think that 'my best interests' justify treating me like this? Doesn't seem much like brotherly love, does it?" he said contemptuously, wanting to hurt Wyatt at least half as much as his older brother has hurt him. "You think locking me up is the right thing to do? You're not my brother, you're just a tyrant who wants to control everyone and everything!"

Even though he was hopping mad, and really felt like punching Wyatt, Chris wasn't stupid enough to try. Wyatt was stronger than him even without magic, and with it… well, unstoppable was pretty much the word that was applied to him.

"You brought this upon yourself, Chris," Wyatt said calmly, as if he didn't recognise the death glare in his brother's every expression, "_YOU _forced my hand with your actions. _You _ran away, I didn't throw you out. _You _went to the resistance, I never betrayed you as you did to me."

"And so I was supposed to stay shacked up with demons?"

"You didn't seem to mind when it was Bianca," Wyatt said and saw Chris's face darken even further through hurt, rage and pain at the reminder of Bianca's betrayal and his own gullibility.

"You have _no_ right to talk about her to me." Chris hissed, his hands clenching into fists, "Not when you ordered her to do it in the first place!"

"Please," Wyatt scoffed, "I never said she was to sleep with you. I believe that was her own initiative."

"You just have to ruin my life in every way possible, don't you?" the younger witch ground out, "You just can't leave it alone."

"I'm not about to let you get yourself killed. You'll thank me for this one day, and no matter how much you whine about it now. You're my little brother, and therefore _my_ responsibility. And I'll forgive you for your misguided mistake, as long as it isn't repeated, but I can't trust you again until you earn it. Maybe if you behave, you might get some of your powers back."

"Like you would reward a dog that rolls over on command?" Chris said in disgust.

Wyatt firmly contained his ever growing anger towards Chris, and calmly pointed out that he wasn't foolish enough to think Chris won't try again after his 'brainwashing' by the resistance. And so more drastic measures were necessary to secure his co-operation.

"And I've decided to make sure that you can't cross me again." he said, watching the growing wariness on Chris's face, "I'm going to create a blood link little brother, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me."

"I'll never do it!" Chris swore.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I don't need your permission to do it, isn't it?" Wyatt said softly, "You forced me into this Chris. I don't want to have to be your jailor but I can't let you ruin everything I've worked for either. You might think you know the truth of things, but I assure you, you know nothing about the side of 'good' that you keep clinging to."

When Chris didn't reply, he made to leave, only pausing at the door to say goodbye, "I've given you fair warning. Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to but I will if I have to."

Chris was duly escorted back to his suite of rooms by a bodyguard of two demons. Wyatt was really taking this 'let's make Chris a prisoner' thing seriously.

Stonily ignoring the snickers and taunts of demons who had once feared him, but now knew he couldn't levitate a pebble, let alone kill them.

Near the end of the little parade, he had had enough.

Whipping out an athame, he stabbed the nearest demon in the stomach, vanquishing it in a flash of fire. Twirling the knife, he glared murderously at the rest of the shocked demons, "Don't cross me," he snarled, "You may think I'm weak but I can still kill you. Whereas you can't kill me. Mock me again, and you're gonna be demon bits. Got it?"

Stalking off to his 'cell', he left a group of startled demons in his wake.

Maybe their Liege's brother had some potential after all…

Ignoring the guards stationed outside his door wasn't easy. Chris felt this insane urge to vanquish them, probably due to his frustration at his inability to escape his brother's clutches.

Flopping onto the bed in defeat induced despair, he commenced staring at the ceiling until he finally fell into a fitful slumber.

**_Chris was back watching his mother's ghost._**

"We never saw it coming." Piper said dazedly, "He was just there and he killed us all. Our powers wouldn't work." Her brown eyes locked onto her youngest son's, "He said he's coming after you and your brother. You can't be caught out like we were."

"We called and we called but he never came."

I don't have much time. I love you Chris, always remember that. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to Wyatt so tell him I love him for me, will you?" she said, tears leaking down her face, "You two stick together now alright? That demon is going to come after you and I fully expect you both to kick its ass or else do me a favour and run. I don't want you joining me where I'm going for another seventy years or so, ok?"

But instead of leaving him like he remembered, Piper whirled on him, "How could you let this happen? How could you let Wyatt turn? It's all your fault Chris! You're no son of mine! How could you let Wyatt become evil? How could you turn Chris?!"

The scene shifted to Leo, glaring at him in disgust as usual. "You're a useless little waste of space! Why can't you be more like Wyatt? He never gets into as much trouble as you do! God, you were a mistake, Chris. Nothing more than a mistake. Why we bothered to keep you I don't know…"

Next up was Bianca, "Stupid little boy. Did you really believe I loved you? Are you that gullible? Falling for a demon? And you think you aren't evil? How stupid can you get?"

"What's wrong Christopher?" Wyatt sneered, "Finding out that the 'good' side isn't perfect at all? Scared of becoming like me, brother? Too late. You already are…"

In front of him, an innocent was vanquished in a gush of flames… 

In his room, Wyatt woke from his sleep after sensing Chris's distress. Terror, panic, guilt and sadness were emanating from his brother's room and he wondered as to the cause. He may be as mad as hell with him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take care of him.

Orbing into Chris's bedroom, he saw his little brother twisting and turning atop of the covers, caught in the throws of some nightmare.

It was a familiar scene, as he had had them for a while after their mother's death. But he didn't think Chris had experienced many for a year or two.

Padding quietly over to the bed, he sat down on the bed, and gently drew Chris into his arms, soothing him with soft words and whispered reassurances.

Eventually Chris calmed down, and his sleep was peaceful again.

Wyatt stared at him sadly. If Chris were awake he knew, he wouldn't accept any comfort from him. He longed for the close relationship they had had before their mother's death, for the easy companionship each had offered the other.

Still, he vowed, he would get it back.

In time, Chris would understand why he had done what he had done. He would understand and forgive him, and hopefully help him in his goals. Once he was shown the truth of things, he would see reason Wyatt knew.

All they had to do was get through this rough patch, and eventually, things would get back on track again. Even if he had to move heaven and earth to do it. He wasn't prepared to lose the only family he had left.

Making himself comfortable against the headboard, he tightened his grip on Chris, and thought on the many things and people that threatened to separate the last of the Halliwells.

And then he settled down to watch over him for the rest of the night…

****

A/N: So? What do you think? Please READ and REVIEW!!!!


	5. The Blood Connection

****

BLINDED BY THE WHITELIGHTER BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: Gideon goes after the Halliwells. The Elders have decided that the Charmed One's progeny is too powerful to let live. Unfortunately he meets an unforeseen complication in the form of adult Wyatt, come back from the future to collect his wayward brother, Chris.

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! (ducks thrown objects) sorry! But it's my exam year and my free time is _extremely _limited!

Not to mention, that I got this done in about an hour through a severe bout of speed typing, just because I felt guilty for keeping you all waiting so long!

__

Review responses:

__

CaliforniaChick - Sorry for the delay, but I got wrapped up in another fic, not to mention Real Life.

__

FreshAir - awww, thanks. Your review was so great and detailed. And I totally agree with you on their relationship. In my opinion, they still love each other but they are on opposite sides of the fence. And both have huge pressure from the relative good and evil groups to take out the other, because of their relation, and Charmed descent.

__

Geminia - I have a lot of other fics to work on and I've got a really busy year ahead so posting right away is not an option. Especially since I usually plan things out to their end before starting them so as not to cut out in the middle.

__

melissa-p - Yes, the stuff in italics was a dream sequence. And it was just Chris's subconscious. God knows he's got enough material to have some very weird dreams.

__

night time reading - Thanks so much! :)

__

Stony Angel - even if is not what Chris would call protection! Thanks for the review!

__

zoned-out - it's here now, isn't it?

__

And major thanks to:

Denna5, DrewFullerFan4Life, evendim, Lionel-Skyre, Queen of the Elven City, rhia, Sickle Sword, Stranded Stargazer, trina-k

****

CHAPTER FIVE: THE BLOOD CONNECTION

Though Wyatt wished that it hadn't come to this, he wasn't going to shirk from it. There was only so much that even he could do to protect his brother, and he couldn't allow Chris to topple everything he had worked for on the basis of a major misunderstanding.

Chris had calculated wrong if he didn't think that Wyatt wouldn't go to extremes to hold his power. And his little brother was going to pay dearly for that mistake.

One thing that the younger man had forgotten was that Wyatt was now head of their line; with only two left living and one underage, that meant that dear little Chris was under his guardianship under anyone's law.

But knowing as he did that Chris would be too stubborn to listen to reason, drastic measures would have to be taken.

A blood link was not something to be entered into lightly, the effects were permanent, the ritual itself long and draining. But as much as he didn't want to hurt Chris, he had to bring him to heel before some demons started clamouring for his death, and if that meant being his quasi-jailer until he learned some sense, then Wyatt would have to do it.

After the link, Chris would never be able to run from him again, it would bind them together even more fiercely than the Charmed One's magic had been intertwined.

And it would give him the time to undo the Eldar's brainwashing and show Chris who had really been responsible for the death of their mother, aunts and cousin.

All things now in place, he sent his guards off for Christopher.

It was time to begin.

-----------------------

Dragged from his rooms by two burly demons, Chris just knew that he wasn't going to like whatever his dear demonic brother had planned for him now.

And though half-expecting to see something absolutely crazy from the Twice Blessed One, he was in no way expecting what Wyatt was so obviously attempting to do.

Chris redoubled his efforts at the sight of Wyatt and the charmed circle but he was prepared. Sending out tendrils of his power, physical manifestations of his conjuring power, he wrapped them tightly around Chris, who struggled and squirmed but without his powers, was helpless.

Walking over to him, the elder Halliwell was both pleased and dismayed to see the fear in those expressive green eyes of his. "Leave me alone, Wyatt," Chris managed hoarsely, "Haven't you done enough already? This is crazy!"

"Until you can be trusted, never." Wyatt replied, "I hear you've been a very naughty boy for my guards. Stabbing people now, are we Chris? It seems you've grown up a bit brother."

"They're demons, who cares?" Chris sneered, ignoring the even rougher handling he was given as a reward by the demons holding him up. Rendered powerless, defiance was the only weapon that he had left.

"Did anyone ever tell you to mind your tongue?" Wyatt admonished mildly. "Put him over there, within the circle," he said gesturing to the circle inlaid in the middle with the triquatra.

Chris, unable to move anything from his head down thanks to Wyatt's magicked ropes, was forced to glare furiously at the imposing figure of his brother, the _Source_, he thought bitterly.

Forced to lay down on the floor, he couldn't suppress the tremble of fear that sparked inside him as Wyatt stood towering over him. Bending down to look him in the eye, Chris caught sight of the item Wyatt carried; - a syringe. What the hell was he doing with that?! "Wyatt," he began uncertainly, eyes fixed on the exposed needle, "What are you doing?"

Wyatt flashed his patented smirk at him, "Unfortunately brother, as charming as those bindings look on you, they're too awkward to leave in place for the spellwork. And as you so amply proved, you're not going to be very obliging about staying here. So, it's time to resort to other methods."

Without any more explanation, not that Chris really needed one, his imagination was more than happy to fill in the blanks, Wyatt punctured his skin with the needle and emptied its contents into his veins.

Standing up, he silently stood over him for several minutes before Chris noticed any effects.

A sleepy, lethargic feeling was moving through him, making him feel drowsy and heavy. His vision was darkening and his thoughts felt unnaturally slow. At least he knew what Wyatt had done now, he consoled himself.

As he gave in to the creeping blackness that was unconsciousness as the drug dragged him under, he vaguely saw Wyatt remove the ropes with a wave of his hand but his limbs were too heavy and his mind too sluggish to take advantage of his new freedom.

The last thing he saw before his eyes fluttered closed was Wyatt's face set in an odd mixture of anticipation and regret.

-----------------------

When he was sure that Chris was out of it, only half-aware at best, Wyatt began the procedure.

The object was to bind his and Chris's magic together through a blood bind, except not as equals. In this bind, Wyatt's magic would be able to subdue that of his brother's as he wished, and that was how the man proposed to control his little brother's foolish antics and maintain the peace somewhat.

He had the power to do this as the eldest and with Chris still being a minor; well, let's just say that he didn't have any choice in the matter, even if Wyatt was inclined to give him one.

Originally intended to bring unruly family members into line, especially those who jumped ship to the other side, it would allow him to monitor Chris and to know where he was and what he was doing at any given time. He knew that it was invasive but he couldn't help it.

He couldn't allow Chris to walk himself to his own death, and if the younger boy wasn't going to save himself, then Wyatt would have to do it for him, whatever the means.

The only drawback that he could see was that it was deeply painful and intrusive for the subject of the spell, but with Chris as drugged up as Wyatt could chance, he hoped that that part of the spell could be kept to a minimum.

Summoning his own powerful well of magic, he grabbed it and then sent it to meet with Chris's. As Halliwells, they were stronger together anyway and joining their magic was not a problem. That would only come when he attempted the control binding.

"Take the magic I displace," Wyatt chanted, "Bind it to him through time and space; I seek to guard him from himself; kin to kin, blood to blood; together the only remaining Charmed progeny; bind him to me to fulfil his true destiny!"

The magic slammed into Chris, and brutally brought him back to awareness.

His body seized as the commanding magic swept through him, and it took him a moment to figure out what was going on.

Wyatt's magic seeped through every part of him, sinking in and binding itself to him, and the pain was something that he could not even describe.

As the final spasm rocked him, he could only see Wyatt looking strangely teared up before he passed out.

-----------------------

Wyatt nearly dropped to his knees with exhaustion when the bond was finally complete.

From sun up to sun down, he had worked and now fatigue was catching up with him.

Placing a hand on his brother's sweaty forehead, he could sense that the other was exhausted as well, in pain and heavily drained.

Disappearing in a swirl of orbs, he deposited Chris in his bed. He felt guilty for the pain that he had inflicted on his brother, but he knew it had to be done.

Whatever his brother believed of him, this was all for Chris's own good. He had to show Chris that he was clinging to a horrible lie. Why fight for good when the leaders of good try to kill you?

He could only hope in time that Chris would come around.

He honestly didn't know what he would do if he didn't.

-----------------------

And exhausted beyond measure, the Source flopped onto his own bed, satisfied in the knowledge that the bond would let him know when Chris was up, and all hell broke loose.

-----------------------

Three days later, Chris's temper graced the world with its presence.

He stirred groggily, and winced at the combined weak feeling that clashed with the pain every time he tried to move. Becoming still, he sleepily took stock of his condition.

In all truth, he felt like death warmed over, and even though he struggled to manage it, he couldn't even manage to sit up.

As memory flooded back, his green eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered Wyatt's actions.

Chris obeyed _nobody._ That was a well known fact and now, here was Wyatt trying to make him his own personal lapdog.

He wasn't going to roll over and play with the demons. Wyatt was dreaming if he even thought that he was going to get one iota of cooperation from him.

This just meant war.

If Wyatt wanted to make his life a living hell, he could damn well try.

Because God knows that Chris was going to do his best to do the same to almighty Wyatt.

-----------------------

That was why when Wyatt visited later that day, the first thing Chris did was to throw the lamp in the direction of his head.

His elder brother orbed it out before it could hit him, to Chris's disgust, and gave Chris his patented half amused, half annoyed look. "I take it we're feeling better, Chris?" he said wryly, "I thought you wouldn't be able to throw things at me until tomorrow at least."

"Har de har har, Wyatt," Chris sneered, "You just couldn't be satisfied with me being your prisoner could you? It always had to be all or nothing with you, didn't it?"

"Contrary to whatever belief you may have, I am doing this for you, even if you don't realise it yet." Wyatt answered, sitting at the end of the bed, "I don't think you'd like to be char grilled by a demon."

"I don't think I like being held captive by my brother the Source either," Chris replied angrily, "What right had you, Wyatt? You're not all powerful that you can control everything you want!"

"I did it to prevent any more of your foolish misadventures," Wyatt bit out, trying to keep his cool, "It could have been avoided if you had just behaved, but no, you just had to act out and play little boy wronged."

"You're the one whose evil," Chris retorted, "Excuse me if I'm not comfortable with that."

"Listen, I realise you're cranky as hell because of the spell, but sadly healing won't work on exhaustion, so I'm going to have to bribe you to behave," Wyatt said, "Listen carefully Christopher because here's your choice. You can either keep acting out and be powerless or you can behave and have your magic back. Choose wisely, little brother."

Chris could only glare and flop back onto the bed as his brother left, wondering at the injustice that was his life.

-----------------------

But as Chris lay resting, he realised that his plans didn't have to be altered so much as he had previously believed.

Whatever consequences there were from the binding Wyatt had performed, there were apparently some advantages to it too.

He could feel the bond snaking through him, like something alien but it was also strangely comforting and he was so mad at himself for even thinking like that.

But whether Wyatt knew it or not, Chris was getting little flashes of Wyatt's thoughts, and when the younger witch got his powers back, well… it should be entertaining.

After all, if you can't take them out up front, take 'em out from the inside.

-----------------------

Later that evening, Bianca crept in to see him.

Chris's dark hair was spread out against the pillows, and his handsome face was pale and drained. She knew that this was partly her fault, she was the reason he was back here, under Wyatt's thumb once more.

She hadn't forgotten the Source's cruel words, but neither could she ignore her own, strange, feelings towards this boy. He had awoken something in her she hadn't even known existed.

It was a pity things had ended the way they did, but maybe if Wyatt succeeded in turning his brother, they might have another chance.

Maybe.

-----------------------

In the end, Chris had agreed as Wyatt knew he would.

Chris was innately magical, he couldn't just live without it after having it his whole life, and Wyatt had known that when he offered him his ultimatum.

Seeing Chris's eyes flutter with pleasure and relief as he felt the familiar magic coursing through him again.

"Chris," Wyatt began quietly, "I want you at my side as my brother, and my equal. When you adjust to your new life, all these restrictions will go away. Mom would have wanted us to stick together, and I intend on achieving my vision with you at my side. I know you don't understand now, but you will. I'll make sure of it."

And as Wyatt draped a brotherly arm around his shoulders and started showing him round, Chris found himself increasingly disturbed by the part of him that wanted to agree with Wyatt.

-----------------------

****

A/N: Well? Opinions please! Please READ and REVIEW!!!!

__

Next chapter: Wyatt lays down the law… Chris gets some advice… someone gets a new power…. And Wyatt might have pushed just a little too far…

('·.¸('·.¸ ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´)  
«´¨ Asha D ¨»  
(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸)' ·.¸)  
¸.·´  
( ·.¸  
·.¸ )  
¸.·)´  
(.·´  
.  
.  



	6. Sense and Sense Ability

****

BLINDED BY THE WHITELIGHTER BY ASHA DREAMWEAVER

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

****

Summary: Gideon goes after the Halliwells. The Elders have decided that the Charmed One's progeny is too powerful to let live. Unfortunately, he meets an unforeseen complication in the form of adult Wyatt, come back from the future to collect his wayward brother, Chris.

****

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the delay. What can I say? Real Life has been a pain. And my final exams are like ten weeks away! Ahh! (Runs away screaming…)

****

P.S - Chris goes back to the past in chapter 8!

**__**

NOTICE: I have changed e-mail addresses. This was a change forced due to my last address not allowing me to send e-mails. Anybody trying to contact me, please take note. It is now _'ashadreamweaver at yahoo dot ie.'_

__

Review responses:

__

Angry Girl - maybe in the future.

__

CaliforniaChick - yep, I am still alive.

__

Darkness Amber - I think that it has been established that Wyatt is evil.

__

Destined of balance - thanks! And Chris can't die until he gets to the past!

__

Egastin77 - so's Chris.

__

Fire Gazer - thanks!

__

J. B. Tilton - thanks for the advice!

__

Maxennce - if you follow Charmed, it is obvious that he manages to get away. Of course, that's in his twenties so he's a while to go yet. And thanks for the encouragement!

__

Nathy1000000 - thanks! And yes, I think 'cool tyrant' can exist. Btw, when are you updating 'Brothers Bond'? 'Cos it's brill.

__

Night time reading - I know, I know. The wait is a nuisance.

__

Rachel - thanks!

__

Shadowcat - thanks a lot!

__

Talkin' of normality thanks! In addition, I think the HP crossover is definitely off the cards until my exams are over!

__

Trina-k - the summary is accurate. I'm writing up to when Chris leaves then jumping into the past as Chris Perry to the time, in the past, that Wyatt will come after him.

****

CHAPTER SIX: SENSE AND SENSE ABILITY

__

"You live with your thoughts so be careful what they are."

Eva Arrington

__

"Chris," Wyatt began quietly, "I want you at my side as my brother, and my equal. When you adjust to your new life, all these restrictions will go away. Mom would have wanted us to stick together, and I intend on achieving my vision with you at my side. I know you don't understand now, but you will. I'll make sure of it."

And as Wyatt draped a brotherly arm around his shoulders and started showing him round, Chris found himself increasingly disturbed by the part of him that wanted to agree with Wyatt.

"Now to get down to business," Wyatt said companionably, "I know that you're new to the evil overlord business, but I'll fill you in on the basics."

Chris had to smirk a little at the job description but even as his big brother spoke, he was aware of the bond snaking between them and the events surrounding it.

As Wyatt laid down the law of what he would and would not expect from Chris, he was unaware that the sharp mind of his brother was already calculating a way out of Wyatt's grasp.

Wyatt might not know, or even appreciate it now, but though Chris loved him dearly, he could not support the regime that he was creating. He could not stand by while innocents and fellow witches were murdered for no good reason other than the pursuit of power.

And because he knew that he could never beat his powerful brother, even in a straight fight, he understood that he could never let him know what he was planning. But even as he nodded and agreed with Wyatt on the outside, for all appearances the wary and somewhat curious little brother that Wyatt knew, Chris was working up the will to do what had to be done.

And save Wyatt from himself.

And though it pained him to admit it, he knew that if that failed, he would have to do whatever he could to stop him before he ruined everything.

But he swore that he would first do everything in his power to save Wyatt first, and thereby saving the innocents.

And maybe, just maybe, he could save himself as well…

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so he did what Wyatt asked of him.

Knowing he was a telepath, Wyatt planned to make good use of his little brother's talents. Chris was forced to be present for nearly all of Wyatt's meetings, surreptitiously scanning them for loyalty to Wyatt. Nearly every day, he was forced to do it, no matter how he felt personally. Wyatt was safely shielded but he insisted on using Chris to verify intelligence from his spies and to interrogate dissenters.

He hated doing it. He hated having to turn in any witches. But he stomached the task and did what was demanded of him, inwardly reminding himself that this was all to save lives.

And so Chris began to change.

He became harder, colder, learned to wear a mask for a face, even while he hurt within. And even when Wyatt stopped his granddad from visiting, he did not react and if he blew up a few extra demons that day, what of it? Wyatt was just glad that his brother was starting to see sense…. To see how strong they could be together….

What he did not know was that it was slowly killing Chris inside….

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually the strain became too much. He loved Wyatt, he did. But there was only so much one could do before they broke. Moreover, with every day that passed without Chris having any ideas on how to save his older brother, he began to have doubts over whether it could even be done.

Locking the door to his rooms, Chris carefully lit the candles in the circle. Wyatt was out, talking with some demons he wanted on his side or some other business. But it gave Chris the opening he needed.

"Hear these words. Hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide!"

The air shimmered with golden lights and Chris held his breath, hoping against hope to see his mother but when he looked at the fully formed spirit, he felt disappointment at the sight of his aunt Phoebe.

"Chris!" the witch cried at the sight of her nephew and immediately stepped out of the circle, resuming corporal form temporarily. He struggled to hold back tears as the woman put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

After a long moment, she pulled back. "Can mom come?" he asked.

Sorrowfully, she shook her head, "Not yet sweetie," Phoebe said, "It's still too soon and she's so caught up with what has happened to you both… and speaking of that, how are you holding up?"

Chris shrugged, "I'm surviving." he said dully.

His aunt wasn't fooled, "I know how hard this must be…" she said softly, "But there's always hope to change it. After all, my sisters saved me from being Queen of the Underworld."

Chris didn't smile at the familiar bedtime story, "Not this time, aunt Phoebe," he said, "I can't vanquish him, I just can't."

Phoebe's brow furrowed as her empathy picked up on the waves of pain coming off her youngest nephew, "Oh Chris, it wasn't any of your fault," she said, placing a hand on his arm, "It was a demon, honey. It happened so fast… there was nothing you could have done…"

"I could have healed her!" Chris exclaimed, jerking away from her. "I could have done something!"

"Chris…. There wasn't anything you could have done…" Phoebe touched him and immediately trailed off as the vision coursed through her.

__

The bodies of fallen Elders strewn everywhere….. Up There in ruins….. In P3, Chris… surrounded by demons….. Arcs of electricity racing from his hands as he stared at them in shock…. The sight of Leo orbing in, golden robes stained and burnt……. staring at Chris…..

"Oh my god…" she breathed as Chris looked at her in concern.

"Aunt Phoebe?" he asked, helping her to sit down, "Are you okay?"

"Chris," she began, "Where is Wyatt?"

He looked at her searchingly, "I don't know. Why? What did you see?"

It was too late; she knew it was too late. Her oldest nephew was going to kill the Elders. No, already had. But Chris…. What she had seen… But then again, he was half-Elder… He would have been on the list to replace those that were now dead…. But she couldn't tell him…. Not yet. Not when Wyatt could find out…

"Chris, I have to go shortly," she said, "But I think it's time to pass on my powers."

"What are you going on about?" Chris asked in puzzlement, "Do you mean Prue?"

Phoebe looked at Chris, heart breaking for the hardship that he was going to have to face, "The last ditch effort of a shattered heart, These gifts to you I do impart, My powers I do share, Let them pass through to the heir."

Immediately, Chris jerked as Phoebe's powers transferred to him and when the storm of it was over, Phoebe gently kissed the forehead of the unconscious witch, "Be safe, Chris." she whispered, "And know that there is always a way…"

And tucked away in Wyatt's rooms, the Book of Shadows glowed.

The book opened, the pages flickered until it stopped at a blank page and though no one was in the room, words began to appear… To show a spell that would save the future… and then the book closed… Until the day the right witch would find it once more….

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Chris woke it was to a splitting headache and as memory returned to him, he wondered what the hell had his aunt done to him?

He stood up, staggered towards the bathroom, but as he passed through the still erected cloaking spell, his hands flew to his head, there were too many people, too many emotions, and he couldn't take it. Sinking to his knees, locked within his own mind, he didn't notice when the first bolts of lightning shot across the sky.

Curling up on the floor, he desperately tried to both figure out what was going on and how to make it stop. He remembered his aunt's words, '_it's time to pass on my powers' _and cursed as he realised that he'd gotten Phoebe's empathy, fifteen years strong. How could she have done this without any warning or anything?

Staggering upwards, he clutched the walls and the furniture as he forced his body to move back into his bedroom. The minute he passed through the cloaking shield, he almost wept with relief as the foreign emotions and voices receded. Collapsing onto his bed, he wondered how the hell was he ever going to get a hang of it before Wyatt returned.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Wyatt returned, it was to find his demon guards unusually jumpy. Upon further interrogation, they had told him that his darling brother had not only locked himself in his rooms but had also taken to blowing up any demon that tried to enter.

Concerned and wondering what had gotten into his little brother, he orbed into Chris's rooms and was surprised to see Chris wince the minute he arrived.

"Chris?" he said, approaching his brother gingerly as he took in the grey pallor to his face. "Are you okay?"

Chris groaned, "Of course I am," he said sarcastically, "I just love feeling like my head is being split apart by a jackhammer!"

"There's no need to be snarky," Wyatt said admonishingly as he approached Chris, "What's up? Did you take a fall or something?"

Chris knew that he couldn't hide the new development from his brother and besides, he could feel Wyatt's worry and concern. It was actually nice to know that he was still capable of that. Even if it didn't extend to most people. "I have a new power," he said after a moment.

Wyatt blinked, "Well?" he said, "What is it?"

"Empathy," Chris replied, "Why do you think I'm acting like a hermit here? I can't control it at all yet."

"Empathy?" Wyatt repeated. "But there aren't that many people on this floor? How come you have a cloaking spell up?"

"Because the people on the other floors make me pass out," Chris ground out, "Apparently, my range is big."

Wyatt looked at him in shock, "But you couldn't have had this power for more than a few days!" he said, "How could it be so strong already?"

"Maybe dear old daddy decided to torment me," Chris said, thinking of Phoebe's act, and knowing that he had to keep it from his brother. "If I knew anything about this power, somehow I don't think I'd be having to take so much aspirin!"

"You need to master it and quickly, Chris," Wyatt said in concern, and Chris could feel the worry and the beginnings of some… ambition? "There are too many people who would use any weakness against us."

"I know that. That's why I need to be alone, Wy," he said, "When I'm up to it, I'll come out of this little self-imposed exile but I'm doing no one any good if I'm passing out or groaning in pain."

Wyatt gave his little brother a hug, much to Chris's surprise, "Take it easy," he said, "And call for me if you need anything. Even healing. It mightn't help much but it'll take away the worst of any headaches you get."

As his brother orbed away, Chris wondered at his mercurial demeanour. How could Wyatt be nice to him and yet try to kill everyone else? However, it did give him some hope; - hope that Wyatt could be saved.

Now all he had to figure out was a way to do it…

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Wyatt swallowed the Empath-blocking potion, he wondered at his little brother's luck. That was a very useful power and from what he could sense, he was about as strong as their aunt Phoebe had been when she was alive. At least, Chris had finally learned some rudimentary control over it, even if the best he could do was block everybody out altogether. He didn't buy into the fact that it had been given by the Elders. As of a few days ago, there couldn't be more than a handful left in existence.

He had made sure that there would not be a repeat of the Gideon fiasco. He had left Leo alive, if for no other reason than to realise how wrong he would be proved to be. After all, he and Chris were going to change the face of magic forever. No more skulking around in the shadows, no more of his family dying for an outdated cause that had never really existed.

With Chris's reputation, or rather his temper's reputation, growing amongst the demons no one was challenging Wyatt over his decision to groom his little brother as his second. And most of them knew all too well that Halliwells were stronger together than apart. With Chris at his side, there wasn't much that could threaten the empire that Wyatt was building.

But while he sought to consolidate his interests, there was still a niggling doubt about his little brother's loyalties. Would Chris really choose him if he knew that he could get away?

Wyatt fervently wished that his little brother wouldn't try anything stupid. He really, really did not want to hurt him any more than he already had.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goddamn it Chris!" Wyatt shouted at the impassive face of his little brother. "Will you never learn?"

"And will you ever learn to be satisfied?" Chris demanded, "For crying out loud, I'm here with you, aren't I? I'm not going to turn people into your puppets Wyatt!"

"Not people. An oracle. One that is supposed to have information about the children of the Charmed Ones!" Wyatt said through gritted teeth, "All I asked was for you to extract the information from her!"

"Using empathy?" Chris said, "Hello? Haven't got a handle on that part yet! Besides, mix it with telepathy and I could have fried her to bits!"

"You could have damn well tried!" Wyatt said, pacing the room. "Does everything with you have to be difficult!"

"You've known that since I was born," Chris retorted, "Besides I agreed to be with you, to stay with you, I never agreed to take part in going after innocents!"

"That oracle is no innocent," Wyatt snarled, "And if she knows about a threat to us, I want to know about it!"

"Then why can't you find out yourself!" Chris exclaimed, "Write a spell or something! I'm sure if you tried that you'd be able to think of something!"

Seeing that he was going to get no good out of his brother, Wyatt stormed out of the room, fuming over what he was going to do to Chris.

And as Chris threw himself into a chair, seething himself, the Book of Shadows glowed in Wyatt's rooms, the interlinked triquatra moving apart until it was no more…

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

A/N: Well? What do you think! Please **READ **and **REVIEW**!

****

P.S - Chris goes back to the past in chapter 8!

**__**

NOTICE: I have changed e-mail addresses. This was a change forced due to my last address not allowing me to send e-mails. Anybody trying to contact me, please take note. It is now _'ashadreamweaver at yahoo dot ie.'_

__

Next chapter: - Wyatt inadvertently creates a monster… and Chris becomes what he swore never to be…

('·.¸('·.¸ ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´)  
«´¨ Asha D ¨»  
(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸)' ·.¸)  
¸.·´  
( ·.¸  
·.¸ )  
¸.·)´  
(.·´  
.  
.  



End file.
